Corazón con venda
by KimeShuga
Summary: Amy pasó por un pésimo San valentín y se va corriendo a desahogarse golpeando un árbol en donde estaba Shadow. Ellos conversan hasta que Amy se tranquiliza y le pide un favor a Shadow, que le ayude a gustarle a Sonic, ¿Qué hará Shadow?
1. La niña que llora

_Holi, bueno, esta vez subí una historia que será más larga, lo prometo :D , espero que les guste, no olviden decirme su parte favorita y lo que les gustó, porfas :O_

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son de SEGA**

Era un atardecer muy lindo, el cielo se oscurecía de a poco volviéndose naranja con tonalidades amarillentas y un poco rojizas. En un bosque no tan lejos de la estación Square estaba meditando en silencio sobre un árbol un erizo negro con mechas rojas en su cabeza, brazos y piernas con ojos del color carmesí, tenía pecho blanco y lo que vestía eran un par de guantes y zapatillas con propulsores que le ayudaba a patinar rápido. Estaba pensando en una chica especial para él, una promesa que debía cumplir para ella.

''María... ¿Que querías decir con que les dé la oportunidad de ser felices y cumplir con sus sueños?...'' Pensaba confundido recordando su pasado cuando esa chica estaba con él.

Flashback.

-¡Shadow! ¿Por qué le has robado ese chupetín a esa pobre criatura?-Una chica rubia de ojos azules y vestido celeste le regañaba al mismo erizo pero en ese tiempo él era más inocente.

-P-Pero María... él se burló de mí... además, a mí también me robaron mi chupetín-Miraba para abajo avergonzado.

-Aún que se haya burlado de ti no debiste robarle ese chupetín, ¡míralo! ahora está llorando desconsoladamente...-Le señaló a una criatura de laboratorio que estaba rodeada de científicos que intentaban averiguar por qué lloraba sin cesar.

-¿Y a mí que me importa si llora o no?-Shadow se cruzó de brazos y María se tapó la boca sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que ''¿qué te importa?''?-Shadow me miró asustado.- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te quitaron el chupetín?- Puso ambas manos en su propia cintura.

-...Me sentí mal... y triste...-Agachó su cabeza admitiéndolo.

-¿Cómo crees que se siente ahora esa pobre criatura?-Se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta.

-... Se debe de sentir...-Levanta el chupetín rojo de cereza en frente de su cara y mientras la ve piensa en lo que le preguntó. Suspiró y levantó la vista.-... Se debe de sentir muy mal como yo...-

-Exacto, ahora quiero que devuelvas ese chupetín a su dueño-

-¡Pero María!- Se quejó Shadow.

-¡Sin peros!- María hizo que callara y fue con la criatura y le devolvió el chupetín. La criatura paró de llorar y se puso alegre. Shadow le miró por un rato como se iba con los científicos y María se le acercó.-Muy bien Shadow, estoy orgullosa de ti-Le acarició la cabeza.-Así debes ser siempre... quiero que hagas feliz a las personas tristes... ¿escuchaste?-

-¿Pero y si no puedo?- Levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Si no te esfuerzas no podrás... siempre hay algo que hace feliz a los demás... Todos pueden ser felices... ¿No crees que un mundo con gente alegre es un mundo hermoso?-Le sonríe.

-...Tal... Tal vez...- Bajó la cabeza pensándolo mejor.

Años después, bajo asedio, Shadow en una cápsula y María tocando débilmente un botón herida gravemente por un disparo que le dieron.

-¡MARÍA! ¡NO! ¡Sácame de aquí!-Shadow golpeaba fuerte el vidrio pero no logró romperlo. Rompió a llorar desesperadamente.- ¡No María! ¡NOOO!-

-Debes ser fuerte Shadow... Y dales una oportunidad a todos de ser felices y cumplir con sus sueños... por un mundo mejor...-Le sonrió María presionando el botón con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. La cápsula de Shadow se comenzó a mover saliendo de la nave.

-¡MARÍAAAAA!-

Fin del flashback.

Shadow abrió rápido los ojos al escuchar que alguien se acercaba haciendo que deje los recuerdos de lado y guarde silencio. Escuchó a alguien gritar acercándose bajo del árbol en el que él estaba.

-¡Tonto Knuckles! ¡Tonto Tails! ¡TONTO SONIC!-Gritó la niña sentándose doblando sus piernas para esconder su rostro lamentable. Shadow bajó la mirada para ver ese personaje. Era una eriza de color Rosa, de púas cortas con una bincha roja, llevaba un vestido rojo con cuello blanco y al borde una línea igual con la espalda libre. Tenía guantes blancos con brazaletes de oro y unas botas rojas con una línea blanca y la goma negra.- ¿Por qué deben ser tan malos conmigo?... Nunca me dejan ir con ellos a las aventuras, les ayudo y lo único que hacen es gritarme, sus comentarios groseros sobre mí que soy una obsesionada y psicópata... ¡Y KNUCKLES QUE SE LE DIÓ POR LEER MI DIARIO!... Y-Y Sonic que le demuestro mi amor y él solo huye de mí... NI SIQUIERA ME DA LA OPORTUNIDAAAAD- Se quejaba molesta y Shadow solo le miraba.

''Tal vez si espero... se valla tarde o temprano...''Se acomodó contra el árbol.

-GRRRR ¡LO VAN A PAGAR! ... ¡TODOS ELLOS!-Sacó de la nada su martillo Piko levantándose y comenzó a golpear el árbol donde estaba Shadow intentando desquitarse. Shadow se tambaleó y no alcanzó a agarrarse así que cayó al suelo dándole un susto de muerte a la eriza.- ¡Shadow! ... ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Estas bie...? ...-Pensó un momento y se puso furiosa.-¡ ¿Me estuviste escuchando todo este tiempo?! ¡ATREVIDO! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡ACOSADOR!-Le comenzó a gritar. Shadow solo se lamentaba por haber caído cara abajo y mientras se levantaba le miraba molesto.

-¿Perdóooon? ¿Cómo que atrevido, pervertido, acosador? Yo llegue primero aquí antes que tú, me haces caer maal y lo único que haces es gritarme, además ¿PORQUÉ QUERRÍA SABER YOOO TUS PROBLEMAS SOCIALES? Digo, como si me importara que todos creen que eres una loca bestia que ama a ese falso de...-Se detuvo al verla callada y quieta. La eriza se puso a llorar sin mostrar mucha expresión, estaba sombría, sus ojos verdes estaban brillosos, sus labios querían deformarse para gritar pero estaban forzados a quedarse quietos.-... ¿Estas llorando?...- Dijo más tranquilo Shadow.

-... ¿Por qué todos deben ser tan malos conmigo?...-Susurró comenzando a llorar más fuerte, las lágrimas salían más grandes y más rápidas y ella se tapó la cara para que no le vea Shadow.-...Yo solo... *snif!* Yo solo quiero ser una buena amiga...*snif*... No quiero ser...*snif* ¡UNA BESTIA LOCA QUE AMA A SONIC!- Con eso último bajó sus manos para gritarle a Shadow. Él suspira.

-Mira Amy... no eres una bestia loca... toma-Le da un pañuelo. Amy lo mira y luego lo mira a él aceptando el pañuelo.

-...Gracias...-Se comenzó a secar las lágrimas.

-Puedes contarme lo que te pasó- Se sentó al lado del árbol invitándola a sentarse.

-...No quiero contarte...-Dijo mirándole molesta.

-No fue una pregunta, fue una orden-Le agarró del brazo y tiró de ella haciendo que se siente.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!-Se quejó.

-Ahora quiero que me cuentes- Se acomodó ignorándole. Amy suspira molesta.

-Está bien... pero no creo que te importe...-Miró hacia abajo y comenzó a contarle.-Hoy es San Valentín, ¿Sabes?-Dijo tranquilizándose.

-...No sé qué es eso...-Respondió sinceramente.

-Es el día en la que le expresas a alguien lo cuanto que lo amas...-Se forzó a no llorar aunque algo en ella le empujaba.-...Se le hace un chocolate si es que quieres a esa persona especial... yo hice un chocolate casero, con frutilla de relleno y chocolate de la mejor calidad... y lo hice especialmente para Sonic... pero cuando se lo iba a dar...- Comenzó a contar:

_''Mira Amy'' Me dijo Cream. ''Allí está el señor Sonic, es una oportunidad para darle el chocolate'' Me señaló donde estaba Sonic de espaldas junto a Knuckles y Tails._

''_¡__Ah! es cierto, ¿Me acompañas?'' Le respondí yo. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza felizmente. Fui corriendo hacia Sonic y Cream iba tras mío. ''__¡Hey Sonic! ¡Espera!'' Le llamé la atención y se giró suspirando y l__uego Knuckles y Tails también se fijaron._

''_¿__Qué quieres ahora, Amy?'' Dijo cuando aún no llegaba a estar frente suyo. Corrí más rápido y con más __ánimo__._

''_¡Espérame__ Amy!'' Me gritaba Cream corriendo como podía. Yo le escuché pero no le hice caso porque quería llegar a Sonic pero justo cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de él..._

_¡PUUM! Se escuchaba a Knuckles reír histéricamente y Tails intentando no reír pero no podía, y Sonic riendo burlonamente._

_''¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Cómo se cayó!'' Se reía Knuckles y yo abría los ojos después del impacto, solo veía el pasto frente mío y un poco más adelante las zapatillas de Sonic junto a las de Knuckles y Tails. Me levanté un poco con dificultad, me dolían las palmas, mi mentón y mis rodillas._

_''...Jijijij... Basta Knuckles me haces reír...''Se contenía Tails viendo a Knuckles burlarse de mí haciendo una imitación mía. Sonic se reía a carcajadas._

_''Amy... ¿estás bien?'' Dijo Cream al lado mío cuando ya me había alcanzado. ''Oh.__.__. El chocolate...''Miré al lado mío, el chocolate que había hecho con tanto esfuerzo estaba desarmado y roto dejando salir el relleno al suelo. Sentía el dolor del tropiezo junto al de mi corazón agitado de dolor, las burlas y mi chocolate roto... Me levanté y los tres se apartaron un poco asustados, tal vez creyeron que les iba a golpear pero no tenía la fuerza... me fui corriendo manteniendo mi dolor dentro..._

Amy comenzó a llorar sin poder mantenerlo, gimió y escondió su rostro otra vez. Shadow quien estaba escuchándole con atención se hizo para atrás pensando un poco. Luego se enderezó y levantó la cabeza de Amy, se sorprendió pero sus lágrimas salían aún.- ¿Qué?- Shadow agarró de su mentón e hizo que se sonrojara y gimiera un poco de dolor. Lo que quería Shadow era fijarse en su herida, como lo dijo Amy, su mentón estaba raspado, luego se fijó en sus rodillas dobladas y también estaban raspadas sangrando un poco.

Y eso es el primer cap. espero que les haya gustado, perdon si hay algo que no les agradó D: nos vemos!


	2. La venda

_Bueno, aca esta el segundo cap, no tengo nada para decir asi que... a leer! :D_

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son de SEGA**

Shadow se fijaba en las heridas de Amy por haberse tropezado, ella estaba llorando porque Sonic junto a Knuckles y Tails se burlaron de su caída cuando Amy iba a darle su chocolate a Sonic por día de San Valentín, su chocolate se había echado a perder al haber caído junto a ella.-...No entiendo... ¿por qué lloras?... te duele pero eres grande para llorar por eso... además... también eres grande para ofenderte de sus burlas...-Le dijo Shadow que tenía a Amy agarrando de su mentón. Amy se le alejó molesta.

-¿No lo entiendes? ... Yo iba a darle ese chocolate a Sonic porque yo lo amo... le iba a decir todos mis sentimientos... pero todo se arruinó por ese tropiezo... ¿Cómo iba a levantarme y darle el chocolate que se me cayó a Sonic y decirle de todas formas mis sentimientos frente a esas burlas?... En vez de agradecerme por el chocolate... ¡RECIBÍ BURLAS!... Siento que ya no podría verle más a su cara... me duele...-Volvió a esconderse.

-... Como tú dijiste... ibas a decirle tus profundos sentimientos a ese tonto erizo que se burlaba de ti... Ibas a quedar como tonta si le decías de todas formas... Quedarías como tonta si le dijeras eso aún sin tropezarte de todas formas...- Shadow se hizo para atrás desinteresadamente. Amy le miró algo molesta y confundida.

-... ¿Por qué?...- Le caían lágrimas.

-... Porque amas a un erizo que se burla de ti, a menos que seas masoquista...- Amy lo pensó un momento y levantó la cabeza.

-Tienes... tienes razón...-Se secó las lágrimas e intentó tranquilizarse.- No debería llorar por él... pero... sin embargo... aún con el odio que le tengo ahora... atrás de eso... sigo amándole... -Miró sin emoción alguna al frente pero luego se le tiró a Shadow haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-¡ ¿Pero qué-?!-

-Shadow, dime por favor, ¿Que debería hacer para gustarle?-Le rogó abrazándole, Shadow solo quería quitársela de encima.

-¡Levántate! ¡Que molesta!-

-Dime dime dime dime dime por favor...-

-¿Por qué debería? además, ¡no soy Sonic!-

-No, no lo eres, pero si eres un erizo macho como él... ¡tú deberías entender sus gustos! ... Dime... ¿qué es lo que te gustaría de una chica?-Su cara de súplica hizo que Shadow suspirara y lo pensara.

-...Que no fuera tan insistente...-Miró para otro lado. Amy pensó en lo que le dijo y se alejó de él.

-Bueno, es un buen comienzo, ¿No?-Le sonrió algo nerviosa.-Pero por favor... ¿Podrías ayudarme?-Dijo intentando no ser tan insistente.

-Lo pensaré...-Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue María. ''...haz feliz a los demás'' Decía María en su mente. ''Quiero que hagas feliz a las personas tristes... ¿escuchaste?'' pensó en otro recuerdo y solo hizo una mueca. ''¡SHADOW! ¡¿QUE NO ME ENTIENDES?!'' Shadow se comenzaba a preocupar. ''¡TE DIGO QUE HAGAS FELIZ A LOS DEMÁS!'' Shadow no recordaba eso de María pero en ese pensamiento parecía real. ''Bien, te lo haré fácil de entender... Al lado TUYO hay alguien TRISTE... su felicidad está a tu alcance, tu puedes hacerle FELIZ...'' Le decía María en su mente. ''Pero... no tengo ganas...''Le respondía. ''¡Pero me lo prometiste! ''Le dijo María en su mente. Shadow abrió los ojos y miró hacia Amy.

-¿Y? ¿Ya lo pensaste?...-Le miró curiosa.

-...Esta bien... te ayudaré-Le respondió. Amy se levantó alegre.

Tiempo después, cuando ya había oscurecido, Amy se llevó a Shadow a su casa, lo hizo sentar en el sillón más cómodo y le dio una lata de refresco que tenía en su heladera sin que se lo pidiera. Por último se sentó frente suyo con una libreta de corazones y decorado con mucho rosa en la palma de su mano izquierda y en la derecha una lapicera con un corazón en la punta. Le miró callada esperando algo. Shadow se ponía incomodo preguntándose que esperaba hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho.-Ahh... cierto... quieres que te ayude con tu problema con Sonic...-Rodó los ojos.

-Sí, ya he escrito la primera regla que me dijiste-Dijo Amy sonriéndole.

-¿Cuál?-Se preguntó extrañado.

-Regla número 1: no ser tan insistente-Le recordó.

-Oh... Bueno... déjame pensar que otra regla... ¡Ah sí!... debes dejar de decirle a los demás que es tu novio...-Abrió su refresco.

-¿Qué? Puf ¡yo no hago esa barbaridad!-Se ponía nerviosa.

-Si lo haces... todos los que recién conocen a Sonic, al conocerte comienzan a creer que ustedes son novios por ti-

-Bueno... tal vez si lo hago...-Escribió de mala gana en la libreta la regla número 2.- ¿Qué más?-

-Déjame pensar otra vez...-Se acomodó y bebió su refresco.-Hmm... Debes dejar de intentar abrazarle, abrazarle y también saltarle a abrazarle...-Dijo sin interés.

-¡Pero! ¡Es tan lindo abrazarle!... es como tener tu peluche favorito en los brazos...-Fantaseó.

-No, no es tu peluche, si quieres que te quiera debes dejar de tratarle como un muñeco... Ahora ¡escribe la regla!-Le mandó.

-Hmm...-Se quejó mientras lo escribía.-Listo, ¿Ahora?- Shadow miró al techo esperando a que una regla más le llegara a la cabeza pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Hagamos esto...-Se enderezó.- Yo seré Sonic... lo que quiero es probar que tal eres con Sonic para corregirte, así que, has como si yo fuera Sonic-Amy entendió pero se rascó la cabeza y le miró preocupada.

-...Creo que no puedo, Shadow... es que te veo como Shadow y no puedo verte como Sonic...-

-Inténtalo, soy Sonic-

-... No... No puedo-Se rindió.

-Vaya, tu sí que te rindes muy rápido...-Miró para otro lado intentando pensar en otra cosa, miró en sus cosas y detuvo su mirada en un pañuelo. Le miró a ella.-Lo tengo-Se levantó y agarró de ese pañuelo y lo estiró agarrando de sus puntas y lo apoyó en los ojos de la eriza rosa.

-¿Qué haces?... ¡Au! está muy ajustado-Se quejó la eriza. Shadow terminó y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Cuantos dedos tengo?-Puso cuatro dedos levantados frente a ella para probar si veía.

-En cada mano tienes cinco dedos... que pregunta más tonta... ¡oh!-Se dio cuenta que era para probar si veía.-Puaj jajajajajajaja... lo siento, que tonta...-Se golpeó la frente.

-Vamos, deja de jugar y dime cuantos dedos tengo-Dijo cansado el erizo negro.

-Amm... ¿tres?-Preguntó sin saber bien porque lo único que veía era negro o más bien, ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos.

-Bien, ahora... soy Sonic...-

-De acuerdo...-

-...Hola Amy, ¿cómo estás?-Dijo con su propia voz seca y sin emoción.

-Hm... ¡Oye! ¡Así no habla Sonic! ¡Si quieres que piense que eres Sonic habla como tal!- Se hizo para atrás.

-Oi... que molesta... veamos... Hmm... Probando, probando-Hacía su voz un poco más aguda al estilo de Sonic.- uno, dos, tres... Creo que así está bien... Hey Amy-

-Ames... así me llama él... a veces-Le corrigió.

-Aghh... Hey Ames, ¿Qué onda?-Dijo al estilo como serían los chicos con onda.

-No te pases... no es tan así...-

-Está bien... Hey Ames, ¿Que... tal?-Dijo ya cansado.

-Oh Sonic, ¡qué alegría verte!... oh espera, ni siquiera puedo verte... bueno, ¡qué alegría que estés aquí!-

-¡ERROR! ¡No debe saber que estas feliz de verlo!-Le corrigió con su propia voz.

-Aghh... esta bien... -Agarró su libreta y su lapicera como pudo pero recordó que no podía escribir sin ver así que lo estiró hacia al frente donde estaba Shadow y sin querer le golpeó en el pecho.-Ups... lo siento, ¿lo escribes tú? Es que no puedo ver- Shadow lo agarró y luego se acarició su pelaje del pecho para sanar un poco su dolor mirando molesto a Amy.

-Bien...-Vio la libreta y en la hoja en la que escribía vio una lista que al rededor habían dibujos de corazones y cabezas de Sonic. Estaba la lista con un título de ''¡Lo que Shadow me dice que haga!'' y abajo decían las reglas.

_''Regla número 1: ¡no ser tan insistente! :( __ valla, no creí que yo fuera la insistente..._

_Regla número 2: no decir que Sonic es mi novio u. u (al menos que llegue a serlo :3)_

_OwO Regla número 3: ''_

Al lado de las reglas había un dibujo de Shadow mal dibujado que le decía algo a Amy que también estaba mal dibujada. Shadow no podía evitar sonreír un poco, esos dibujos y los comentarios eran tan infantiles que cualquiera podía creer que fue hecho por una niña pequeña. Uno de los comentarios pequeños que estaban a los costados decía ''Shadow se tarda mucho en decirme que hacer...'' y otro '' Parece que está cómodo en mi sillón XD''. Shadow no podía parar de leer los comentarios, eran un poco tiernos y graciosos, como si una niña escribiera en su diario inocentemente.

-¿Y Shadow? ¿Ya escribiste?-Dijo Amy quien esperaba paciente a la siguiente prueba de Shadow. Shadow paró de leer y escribió rápido en la libreta la regla número 3.

-Sí, ya escribí...-

-De acuerdo y ¿cuál es la siguiente regla? ¿Seguiremos actuando o algo así?- Preguntó.

-Pues, no has anotado que le abrazas hasta asfixiarle...-

-Pues, es que es mi muestra de amor-Le sonríe.

-Regla número cuatro: No le darás abrazos asfixiantes o cualquier otra muestra de amor que incomode-Escribe en la libreta.

-Owww... está bien... lo que sea por mi Sonic-

- Espera, iré al baño-Se levanta. Amy entonces se quita la venda.

-Claro, está arriba a la derecha-Le dio indicaciones. Shadow fue hacia arriba por las escaleras e iba a entrar por la puerta del baño que estaba a la derecha pero del lado izquierdo había otra puerta semi-abierta y a Shadow le dio curiosidad. Como quería saber curiosamente de qué era esa puerta la abrió lo suficiente para meter su cabeza y fijarse. Cuando lo vio le dio un tic en el ojo y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Amy.- ¡¿QUÉ?!-Se asustó ella.

-¡REGLA NÚMERO 5! ¡TIRAR A LA BASURA TODOS ESOS CUADROS!-Su cara estaba aterrorizada, la puerta que había abierto era de la habitación de Amy la cual tenía muchas fotos en la pared y en un portarretrato que estaba en su mesa de luz, todo eso era de Sonic, Sonic con ella o Sonic con mucho zoom, Sonic comiendo, y muchos otros de Sonic. Era el cuarto de una loca psicópata y eso daba miedo.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso sí que no! Son mis fotos favoritas...-Le miró algo avergonzada.-Y un momento, ¡¿no ibas a ir al baño?!-Cambió su mirada a una molesta.

-Ese no es el punto, ¡Si quieres que él se fije en ti deja de fijarte en él! ¡¿Cómo crees que alguien ame a un psicópata que tiene mil fotos de él en su cuarto como un altar?!-Esperó su respuesta pero ella solo miró para otro lado y le dio la espalda.- ¡BIEN! NO VOY A DEJAR MÁS QUE QUEDES COMO UNA PSICOPATA-Se dirigió hacia su cuarto de nuevo y Amy fue corriendo tras él.

_Eso es todo... bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews :D_


	3. La recuperación

**_Holi_**_ qué tal? les traje otro cap! bueno, para que sepan, no quiero que me empiecen a decir que es un asco o algo porque ... bueno ¿a quién le gustaría eso? esta historia es un shadamy, se que parece un sonamy pero es shadamy, asique si no te gusta el shadamy, te pido que por favor ni me comentes , además de que soy nueva y no sería un buen comienzo que me empiecen a decir cosas, asique solo les advierto de que no es sonamy, pero si quieren sonamy no se preocupen, estoy escribiendo uno y luego lo subiré, bueno eso era todo, ahora a leer! :D_

**Cap. 3: La recuperación. **

Era de noche y la puerta de la casa de Amy se abrió tan repentinamente haciendo que algunos pájaros se espantaran de su propio nido. Se escuchaba gritar a Amy siendo arrastrada por intentar detener a Shadow quien había metido la mayoría de los cuadros de Sonic que tenía Amy de a montones en dos bolsas de residuos. Para Amy, Sonic era una enfermedad que Shadow intentaba curar para que sea feliz. Si Sonic fuera todos los objetos del mundo, Amy se volvería una acumuladora con un record mundial.

-¡NOOO SHADOOW!¡DETENTE PORFAVOOOR!-Estaba agarrada de su brazo y no movía sus piernas pero se arrastraban por la fuerza de Shadow.-¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!- Shadow se detuvo en seco.

-¡Entonces tira estos cuadros!-Le entrega las bolsas.

-¿QUÉ? ... AJAJAJAJAJA NO, no nos estamos entendiendo, ¡yo hago lo que quieras si tu no los tiras!-

-Y bueno, no lo estoy tirando, tu dijiste que harías lo que quiera si no lo hago, ahora tíralos tú-Se cruzó de brazos. Amy lo pensó un rato y como no encontraba una salida volvió a gritar como una niña diciéndole que no lo haga. Shadow cansado de los gritos de ella y de los vecinos que pedían silencio y otros que amenazaban de llamar a la policía, agarró molesto su falsa esmeralda.

-Espera... ¡NO!-Cuando Amy reaccionó ya era tarde, Shadow ya se había tele transportado a algún lugar desconocido para ella, se había llevado consigo las bolsas. Amy suspiró triste siendo que no sabía a donde fue con sus cuadros. Se abrazó a sí misma y agachó la cabeza.-Con lo que me costaron esas fotos...-Amy volvió a dentro de su casa y subió a su cuarto y miró las paredes que había olvidado por tantos cuadros colgados en ella. Había olvidado que la pintura del cuarto era rosa aunque la mayoría de la casa era rosa, el de su cuarto era un rosa claro como crema de frutilla. Amy suspiró y vio los pocos cuadros que le dejó Shadow, eran sus favoritas, siempre estaba Sonic abrazando a Amy sonriendo, o ella con Sonic y los demás, con otros amigos, no eran las imágenes acosadoras que lograba conseguir ella, eran las fotos de ella con sus amigos. Sonrió y se sentó en su cama a pensarlo más claramente. Cuando se tranquilizó y ya no le tenía tanto rencor a Shadow suspiró y se echó para atrás para acostarse. Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde estaba.

-...Espero que entiendas que es mejor así...-Dijo Shadow en la entrada de su habitación. Amy no se había movido ni un pelo para fijarse si era él o un intruso, ya lo sabía.

-... ¿No era que ibas al baño?...-Aún no se había movido.

-...Me dio curiosidad esta habitación...-Amy sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta de Shadow. Se levantó y se sentó incurvada, suspiró.

-Oye Shadow, ya estoy cansada... ¿seguimos mañana... en tu casa?-

-...No tengo casa...-Miró para otro lado.

-...Jajajajaja, como si te fuera a creer, vamos, dímelo, ni que te vaya a asesinar por la noche por tirar todos esos cuadros que tenía...-

-No bromeo...-Se mantuvo un silencio breve.

-¿Y cómo puedes vivir? ¿Qué comes? ¿Dónde duermes? ¿Dónde te bañas?-Preguntó Amy sorprendida, pues era algo que no sabía.

-Pues... Como animales que a veces cazo, a veces encuentro restos de comida (la gente desperdicia mucho) o en algún lugar al que me inviten. Duermo en muchas partes, en el árbol, en los bancos de las plazas, en los techos y a veces con suerte en la casa de Rouge o del que me invite. Me baño a veces en la casa de Rouge, o del que me encuentre-Respondió un poco avergonzado el erizo sin hogar.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡No permitiré que vivas así!-

-Ya vivo así...-

-¡Ya no más! ¡Quédate a vivir conmigo!-Dijo decidida Amy quien pensaba en ese mismo momento solo en su amigo.

-No quiero molestar... estoy bien...-Insistió el Erizo negro.

-Shh, nada de eso, no me molestas, debe de ser divertido vivir con un erizo como tú, vamos, ve a bañarte y yo iré a hacerte una cama y hacer la cena-Le sonrió alegre Amy. Shadow no sabía que decir, le estaba prestando su casa y le daba de su comida. Fue directo a la ducha después de asentir con la cabeza, se bañó y cuando salió Amy lo llevó a cenar. Hablaron de muchos temas que ninguno tenía que ver específicamente con Sonic, lo que le impresionó, él que creía que era tan loca por él que solo hablaba de ese erizo fanfarrón. Luego de comer Amy le presentó su cama, era un colchón inflable en el suelo al lado de la cama de Amy, el colchón tenía una almohada muy cómoda y sabanas y frazadas limpias y suaves.

-Si quieres ya te puedes ir a dormir, yo iré a lavar los platos-Le propuso Amy antes de retirarse de su habitación.

-...Gracias Amy... de verdad gracias, tu comida estuvo fabulosa y... y esto... solo puedo decir gracias...-

-Ah, ¡no es nada!-Le sonreía contenta como siempre. Su sonrisa sin preocupaciones daba tanta energía que cualquiera que lo viera en su estado más deprimido se alegraría tan solo un instante olvidando lo que pasó.

-¿Sabes qué? Te lavaré los platos-Dijo decidido saliendo del cuarto sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Q-Qué? No, está bien, yo puedo-Le siguió.

-Insisto, hiciste demasiado para mí, ve a dormir tú, ah sí, te diría que repases las reglas antes-Amy se detuvo y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, gracias Shadow-Se despreocupó y al llegar a un acuerdo con él se volvió a su cuarto y repasó las reglas. Tiempo después, cuando Shadow terminó de lavar los platos volvió al cuarto, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación con la luz encendida vio a Amy dormida en su cama con su libreta en el pecho. Se había dormido mientras repasaba. Shadow no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Apagó la luz después de memorizar el estado de las cosas para ir después en la oscuridad a su cama inflable en el suelo y abrigarse con las frazadas. No podía dormir, pensaba en que Amy se durmió sin abrigarse, estaba sobre las frazadas. Para poder dormir tranquilo se levantó y levantó a Amy para abrir la cama y la dejó cuando terminó y entonces le llevó las frazadas hacia su cuello, se dio cuenta que aún tenía la libreta, se la sacó. Amy aún dormida se giró para acomodarse y susurró algo.

-Sonic... papanatas...-Frunció un ceño y Shadow solo sonreía. Se separó de ella con la libreta, se sentó en su cama inflable y cuando iba a poner la libreta en la mesa de luz recordó que tenía una cuenta pendiente con esa libreta. Buscó una linterna y cuando la encontró se volvió a su cama y se tapó junto a la libreta hasta las orejas. Encendió la linterna y se puso a leer toda la libreta que no tenía solo las reglas que le daba Shadow.

**_Bueno, creo que no fue tan largo pero no se preocupen, las demás lo serán, bye :3_**


	4. La prueba

_Holas, les traigo otro! X3 quiero agradecerles por los reviews y por leer mi fic :'D estoy contenta. Ah, y perdón si desilusioné a alguien que creía que este fan fic era Sonamy, no se preocupen, un poco más y termino el primer cap de la historia sonamy que hago, pero por ahora, les traigo este :3 disfrútenlo 3_

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA**

**Cap. 4: La prueba.**

La noche pasó y ya era de día. Amy abría lentamente sus ojos, en vez de levantarse se quedaba haciendo vagancia y poniéndose a pensar. En el cuarto ya no estaban esos cuadros de una chica obsesionada por el chico que le gustaba. El cuarto ya no parecía azul por los cuadros, estaba rosado como la pared, era el cuarto de una chica tranquila. Habían cuadros aún pero no eran solo de Sonic, estaba ella con otros amigos, y otras muy pocas de ella con Sonic. Amy miró al techo pensando en que solo había pasado un día y ya había cambiado demasiado. El anterior día era San Valentín y su corazón se había roto pero esa mañana no le dolía. Era como si su corazón estuviera vendado y en recuperación. No se sentía mal, estaba neutral. Cuando pensaba en eso se acordó de Shadow que estaba en el colchón inflable. Se asomó desde su cama y miró al suelo. Estaba ahí con la frazada hasta las orejas. Se podía ver sus ojos cerrados durmiendo pacíficamente. Amy se levantó en silencio para no despertarlo y como estaba dormido decidió cambiarse el pijama y ponerse ropa diaria. Cuando terminó se retiró del cuarto y se fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno no solo para ella sino que también para su amigo. Shadow abrió los ojos despertándose y lo primero que vio fue la puerta semi abierta y olía un rico olor. Se fijó que era lo que tenía y se acordó de que estaba leyendo la libreta de Amy hasta muy tarde. Sus ojos le pesaban y lo único que quería era quedarse ahí a dormir más. Bajo las frazadas además de él, estaba la linterna de la noche anterior y la libreta de Amy sin terminar de leer. Shadow sacó la linterna y lo dejó fuera del colchón. Volvió a acomodarse y a intentar dormir aún con la libreta que no podía dejar. De repente escucha la puerta abrirse.

-... ¿Shadow?...-Escuchó la voz de Amy acercándose y después sintió una mano que le movía delicadamente agarrando de su brazo. Shadow abrió los ojos y le miró.-Shadow, ya es de día, levántate-Le sonreía tiernamente. Shadow miró al frente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Amy repitió la acción.-Shadow ya te hice el desayuno, levántate-Shadow volvió a abrir los ojos y bostezó levantándose. Amy le puso encima una bandeja con un plato de waffles recién cocinados de dónde provenía el rico olor, también había una taza con chocolate caliente.-Espero que te guste-Le sonrió una vez más para levantarse, se marchó para dejarlo desayunar en paz. Shadow no dijo ni una sola palabra. Comió su desayuno y cuando terminó se levantó y llevó la bandeja a la cocina.

-¿Amy?-Preguntó porque no la veía. Se puso a buscarla por toda la casa pero no la encontró. Se acostó en el sillón.-Debe de haber ido a comprar algo...- Esperó por mucho tiempo y mientras esperaba pensaba en qué otra regla ponerle, mientras pensaba eso, un pensamiento a otro hizo que pensara en los comentarios de la libreta que había leído el día anterior. Le resultaba gracioso y tierno. Pasó el tiempo como una hora y aún no volvía Amy. Se preocupó y decidió marcharse a buscarla. Pero cuando salió, al abrir la puerta, la vio enfrente de él.

-Ah, ¿Qué tal el desayuno? Veo que te levantaste-Le sonreía. Tenía un delantal lleno de barro y un sombrero de jardinero.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó sin responder a lo que ella dijo.

-Estaba aquí afuera, estaba cuidando de mi jardín-Se hizo a un lado para mostrarle su jardín.- ¡Ven!-Le agarra con su mano que no tenía su guante sucio y le arrastra. Caminaban por su jardín delantero hacia el trasero. Shadow miraba impresionado por la belleza de las plantas.

-Son lindas...-Dijo.

-¿Te gustan? Las tengo desde semillas, son tan hermosas-Levantaba una regadera.-Me dedico una hora para hacer su cuidado diario- Shadow observaba las Rosas de distintos colores, habían de derecha a izquierda, rosas blancas, rosas rosadas claras, rosas un poco más rosadas que las anteriores y rosas rojas. Luego había un lugar para las flores No me olvides junto a los tulipanes, también habían lirios de muchos colores, margaritas y otras flores que llenaban de color al jardín.- ¿Sabes? Algún día podemos comer aquí-Se había acercado a una parte del jardín en la que había una mesa blanca y tres sillas que combinaban, estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol con enredaderas que se enredaban a una base que estaba arriba de los muebles, habían también masetas grandes de cheso que tenían otras plantas.

-Me gustaría...-Le respondió.

-¿Sabes? Por la noche, este lugar es... simplemente maravilloso...-Miraba sus plantas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-... Debes de estar orgullosa... si todo esto... lo hiciste tú-Dijo entrecortado Shadow. Amy le mira un poco sorprendida.

-Es cierto, estoy un poco orgullosa...-Le sonríe.- Me fascinan las plantas... mis favoritas son las exóticas... a veces Knuckles me trae cuando encuentra flores así, lástima que no duran mucho... pero... es una de mis favoritas, creo que en verdad, amo las rosas...-Admira sus rosas.

-... ¿Alguna vez le arrancaste una flor a tu propio jardín?...-

-¡No! Que horrible... de hecho, cuando Knuckles me trae esas flores le regaño porque las arrancó, con lo bruto que es, como habrán sufrido esas pobres plantas,... pero de todas formas, agradezco su regalo-Se ríe un poco. Shadow le mira un momento. Amy no era lo que pensaba, cualquiera pensaría que Amy era una loca obsesionada pero... Shadow entendió que le estaba juzgando mal, ella era muy cuidadosa, tierna y se preocupaba por lo que le gustaba.

-Ya veo...- Dijo para romper un poco el hielo.

-...Bueno, eso es todo-Dio una vuelta en sí misma y le sonrió.- ¿Tienes otra regla para darme? ¡No puedo esperar a que Sonic se enamore de mí!-Juntó sus manos sonrojada pensando en su amado. Shadow frunció un ceño, no podía creer que le estaba ayudando a ella para gustarle a su rival.

-... No tengo nada-Dijo después del silencio no tan largo. Le dio la espalda.

-... ¿Qué?...-Amy se preocupó.- ¿Por qué?-

-No es tan fácil pensar en otra regla...-

-¿Cómo qué no? Solo tienes que buscar mis defectos y decirme como arreglarlos...-

-...- Eso no le ayudaba a Shadow, él ya no podía ver sus defectos... solo podía ver lo bueno en ella.-... Tal vez... ¿que no seas infantil?-

-... ¿Infantil?...-

-Si... actúas infantil-Se cruzó de brazos. De verdad no le importaba que sea infantil, era lindo de hecho, pero pensó en que tal vez a Sonic no le gustaba. Amy miró confundida para otro lado y se fue corriendo a dentro de la casa a buscar su libreta y escribir la nueva regla. Shadow entró también y se sentó en el sillón a meditar. Amy volvió a abajo pero se quedó en las escaleras.

-¿Oye, quieres ir de compras conmigo?-Le sonreía a Shadow que estaba tumbado al sillón.

-Ya qué...-Se levantó.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a arreglarme-Volvió a subir las escaleras muy emocionada y se fue al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y a hacerse un peinado. Shadow se volvió a sentar suspirando y esperó lo que parecía una eternidad. Por fin Amy había bajado las escaleras ya lista, para sorpresa de Shadow, estaba muy linda. Se hizo una coleta al costado con el poco pelo que tenía y con una hebilla de una rosa que parecía muy real. Tenía una remera de rayas paralelas de color rosa y una campera negra corta y una falda tableada de color rosa crema. Y en los pies llevaba unas sandalias que combinaban con su bolso.

-... Entonces, ¿vamos?-Le daba vergüenza verle. Se veía muy bien.

-Sí, seguro-Pasó por al lado suyo haciéndole una brisa de puro aroma a frutas. Shadow se estremeció, ese perfume olía muy rico.- ¿Vienes?- Le llamó la atención Amy ya que Shadow estaba paralizado.

-Eh, si-Por fin respondió. Los dos habían ido a pasear después de las compras y hablaban mucho aunque Amy de vez en cuando miraba para otro lado como si buscara algo y Shadow se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Que buscas?-Le pregunta cuando dejaron de hablar porque terminaron con un tema.

-¿Qué?-Se giró algo nerviosa.

-Estas mirando por muchos lados como si buscaras algo... ¿Qué pasa?-Se cruzó de brazos.

-...Esta bien, me atrapaste, es que quiero tener un encuentro casual con Sonic-Le sonríe avergonzada. A Shadow no le gustaba mucho eso asique suspiró.-Es que quiero poner a prueba lo que me enseñaste-Agachó la cabeza.

-No, está bien, por algo te enseñé-Miró para otro lado.

-Gracias por apoyarme Shadow-Le sonreía.-Eres el mejor-

-Ya lo sé...-Sonrió orgulloso.

-Jajaja! también tienes mucho ego-Se reía. De repente pasó un rayo azul al frente suyo con mucha velocidad que hacía que el aire les chocara.-*GASP* Es él, tenía razón, ten Shadow, observa a tu alumna en acción-Le guiña un ojo mientras le daba sus bolsas de compras para luego ir hacia Sonic para su encuentro casual. Shadow suspiró y le siguió a escondidas. Sonic se había dado cuenta de que pasó a Amy pero le había visto con alguien quién no reconocía asique decidió volver hasta que se topó con la eriza.

-¡Oh Amy! ¡¿Qué tal?!-Le saluda Sonic con su típica sonrisa. Amy se ponía nerviosa y casi le saluda con un abrazo de oso pero se acordó de las reglas.

-Ah, bien, todo bien-Le sonreía y no se le acercaba más. Sonic se dio cuenta de que no le saludaba con ningún abrazo asfixiante, y se notaba mucho más linda y madura.

-... ¿Seguro que está todo bien?-Ni la reconocía.

-Sí, sí, estaba paseando por aquí-

-...-Sonic recordó lo del día anterior.- ¿Es por lo de ayer?-Se cruzó de brazos.

-...No... De verdad estoy bien-Se sintió incomoda al recordar eso.

- Por cierto, te fuiste corriendo sin decirme lo que querías, ¿Que era?-

-...Nada...-Dijo algo molesta.

-¿Seguro?-Se extrañaba Sonic.- ¿No será algo por el día de San Valentín?-

-...-Cerraba sus puños.- ¡NO TE IBA A DECIR NADA DE NADA!-Le gritó molesta. Sonic se asustó.

-Hey, ¡no tienes porqué ponerte así!-Intentó tranquilizarla.

-¡Si tengo! ¡Eres...! ¡ERES...! ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! ¡TE ODIO!-Se fue corriendo dejándole a Sonic ahí sorprendido, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decirle eso. Sonic no se rindió y fue tras ella a detenerle.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy un bastardo, solo te pregunto lo que querías decirme-Le sujetó del brazo.

-¡Pues te haces llamar un héroe pero en verdad eres un asco de amigo! ¡No te quiero ver más! ¡SUELTAME!-Sacó su martillo Piko amenazándole. Él le soltó impresionado, era uno de sus martillos mejorados con mucha más altura.

-¡Estás loca!-Le dijo y luego se fue corriendo. Amy bajó su martillo, y cuando tocó al suelo desapareció como por arte de magia. Shadow fue corriendo hacia donde quedó ella.

-... ¿Estas bien?-Se agachó a verle a la cara, pues lo estaba escondiendo.

-... E-Es...-Sus ojos brillaban y hacía fuerza para decirle algo.-...S-Sonic es... es... un... bas-bastardo... t-tonto y... Imbécil-Comenzaban a salirle lágrimas. Shadow le miró con pena pero le levantó la cabeza.

-Sí, lo es, no sabe lo que hace-Le miraba a los ojos y con las manos que sujetaban su cara le secó las lágrimas.

**Ay Amy, pobrecita D: Este Sonic... almenos Amy mejora su conducta con él. Bueno, hasta ahí no más este capítulo, Sonic se disculpará adecuadamente con Amy? Amy le aceptará la disculpa? qué hará Shadow? los fans seguirán leyendo? dejaré de hacer preguntas tontas? eso lo veremos en la siguiente actualización! chau! cuidensen y coman vegetales :3**


	5. Pelea

_Que título para ponerle a un cap! DX soy tremenda, dale maguinote! dale dale! (?) ok ya se que estoy loca... Bueno, les traje este cap más reciente, osea, hace un ratito lo terminé, estoy escribiendo muchas historias al mismo tiempo! :D REPITO ESTE FAN FIC ES SHADAMY! pero gracias por los reviews :'D bueno, lean en paz._

**Ningún personaje de Sonic es mío, son propiedad de SEGA.**

**Cap. 5: Pelea**

Amy y Shadow volvieron de las compras y ese encuentro casual a la casa de Amy que ahora también era de Shadow. Sonic siguió corriendo sin saber a dónde ir, estaba molesto, no entendía lo que pasaba con Amy. Solo quería saber lo que le iba a decir hace un tiempo. Pasó corriendo por un lugar donde una conejita le comenzó a llamar al verlo. Volvió hacia Cream y le saludó como si nada.

-¡Hey Cream!-

-Hola señor Sonic- La conejita abrazaba a su Chao y le sonreía alegre.- ¿Has visto a Amy? desde que se fue corriendo ayer no la he visto más...- Sonic volvió a su estado serio.

-No, no la he visto-Mintió.

-¡Debe de ser por lo que hicieron con ella! ¡Fue muy grosero de su parte!-Le regañó Cream.

- ¡Pero qué dices Cream! ¡Yo no hice nada!-Se molestó y le levantó la voz pero aún que Cream era pequeña y débil no se rendía.

-¡Tu, el señor Knuckles y Tails se burlaron de su tropiezo en vez de ayudarle!-Sonic se puso nervioso, sabía que lo que hicieron estaba mal.- Fueron muy malos con ella... ¡y ella que te iba a dar ese chocolate que la hizo esmerarse!- Cream se giró dándole la espalda a Sonic y él solo miraba avergonzado al suelo.-Yo creí que eras un héroe, señor Sonic... pero actuaste como el villano...-Se fue. Sonic estaba solo en ese instante, se fue corriendo a una colina a ver el paisaje mientras meditaba. Había lastimado a Amy en el día de San Valentín. Ella tropezó y lo único que hizo su héroe fue burlarse. Sabía que tenía que disculparse pero su orgullo lo detenía. Luego de meditar se puso firme sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer y se fue corriendo a la casa de Amy. Tocó el timbre con un ramo de rosas en su mano.

-De seguro que si le muestro estas rosas ya no estará molesta conmigo-Se decía a si mismo sabiendo que ella estaba loca por él. Shadow y Amy estaban en la casa en el cuarto, Amy y Shadow jugaban a las cartas hasta que el timbre los detuvo.

-¿Quién será?-Preguntó Amy. Shadow se levantó.

-Iré yo-Dijo antes de retirarse y bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta para abrir.

-Amy Yo... ¡¿Shadow?!-Se asustó Sonic. Shadow rodó los ojos.

-Aghh- Le cierra la puerta en la cara y vuelve con Amy. Sonic confundido y algo molesto vuelve a tocar el timbre más rápido.

-¿Quién era?-Le pregunta Amy cuando Shadow ya estaba ahí.

-Nadie importante...-Responde y vuelven a escuchar el timbre. Amy le miró a Shadow sospechoso.

-Esta vez iré yo-Se levantó.

-Pero no es nadie importante... no vallas-Le sugirió Shadow quien estaba feliz de que Sonic y ella estén peleados.

-¡Esta es mi casa!-Se fue a atender la puerta y al abrirla ve a Sonic y se molesta.- ¡Creí haberte dicho que no te quería ver más!-

-¡Amy espera!-Le detuvo Sonic antes de que cerrara la puerta.- Tengo dos cosas para decirte...-Amy abrió la puerta interesada.

-¿Qué?-

-Primero: Perdóname... fue muy malo de mi parte no ayudarte cuando tropezaste y burlarme...-Se disculpó. Amy lo pensó, era lo que quería, que se disculpara.-... Perdóname, sé que hice mal... ¿Me perdonas?-

-Déjamelo pensar-Se hizo la interesada aunque ya sabía que le iba a perdonar.

-Mira, para compensarte te traje esto-Le muestra el ramo de rosas. Amy se sonrojó y tomó el ramo.

-Sí, ¡te perdono Sonic!-Tomó las rosas. Tenía ganas de abrazarle pero recordó las reglas. Sonic abrió los brazos para un abrazo pero ella no le abrazó. Sonic se extrañó.

-¿No me abrazas?-Preguntó después de un rato.

-...No...- Dijo directamente. Sonic bajó los brazos algo desilusionado, en verdad le gustaba esos abrazos.

-Bueno y ¿La segunda cosa?-Preguntó Amy.

-...Ah sí... ¿Qué hace Shadow aquí?-Se cruzó de brazos.

-...Ehh...-Amy no podía decirle que le enseñaba a gustarle.-...Nada...-Dijo sin ideas.

-¿Enserio?-Le miró sospechosamente con los ojos entre cerrados.-Déjame entrar- Le movió hacia un lado y pasó. Amy intentó detenerlo pero Sonic seguía buscando al erizo negro.

-Debió de ser tu imaginación, bueno fue lindo de tu parte disculparte pero ya te debes ir- Le empujaba hacia la salida. Sonic no se rendía.

-No fue mi imaginación, yo puedo diferenciar la realidad con la imaginación- Sonic no pensaba irse aún.

-¿Me buscabas…Faker? Shadow estaba sentado en las escaleras mirándolo con indiferencia. Sonic le vio y luego le miró a Amy molesto.

-¡¿Vez?! No era mi imaginación, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Se cruzó de brazos. Shadow iba a decir algo pero Amy fue corriendo hacia él y le tapó la boca.

-Es solo una visita-Le sonreía falsamente y con nervios. Sonic le miró sin creerle.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no me lo dice Shadow?- Sospechaba Sonic. Shadow se quitó bruscamente la mano de Amy de su boca.

-¡Salimos!-Dijo él y Amy volvió a taparle la boca. Sonic quedó sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-

-¡NO ES CIERTO! Shadow deja de decir eso-Le miraba molesta al erizo. Él volvió a sacarse su mano en su boca.

-Déjame, Hey Sonic, debería darte vergüenza haber hecho llorar a Amy en San Valentín, ¡VERGÜENZA!- Dijo Shadow agarrando de las muñecas de Amy para que no intentara taparle la boca. Amy intentó sacarle sus muñecas pero no pudo.

-¡Shadow! ¡Deja de decir eso!-Amy intentaba escaparse. Sonic miraba el acto muy molesto.

-Yo ya me disculpé, Shadow, ahora deja de lastimar a Amy-Dijo en tono amenazante.

-Aléjate de ella, Faker, tú le lastimas por dentro y eso duele más- Dijo Shadow. Amy desesperadamente intentaba salirse pero no podía, sentía que el corazón corría muy rápido y sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¡La estas lastimando enserio! ¡Shadow!-Le advertía Sonic. Shadow aún le miraba molesto.

-Vete Sonic…-Dijo Amy con dificultad. Sonic miró hacia Amy.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas en que te dejaré con este loco?-

-¡ ¿Cómo que loco?!- Shadow comenzó a decirle muchas cosas feas a Sonic y Amy comenzó a llorar.

-¡VASTA! ¡VETE SONIC!-Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas. Sonic le miró impresionado.

-…Esta bien…- Agachó su cabeza y se fue molesto cerrando la puerta. Shadow y Amy quedaron en la misma posición.

-… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?...-Decía con la cabeza agachada aun siendo agarrada por él. Sus lágrimas salían sin control.- Él se estaba disculpando…. Estaba todo bien… y lo arruinas todo…-

-….-Shadow le soltó despacio.-… No te recomiendo que estés con él…-Dijo mintiendo.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡ME AYUDAS A ENAMORAR A SONIC Y TÚ!…. ¿NO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ CON ÉL?- Se fue corriendo a su cuarto tapándose la cara. Shadow se quedó parado ahí y pensó en lo que hizo. Fue a su cuarto y golpeó la puerta.

-¡VETE!...-Dijo desde el otro lado. Shadow volvió a golpear.- ¡DIJE QUE TE VAYAS!-Le lanzó un peluche a la puerta.- ¡Nunca debí haberte pedido ayuda!...-Decía aun llorando con la voz quebrada. Shadow golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta.

-Amy…-Dijo él.

-¡NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR!-

-… Perdóname…. Perdóname por todo…-Dijo él. Amy se tranquilizó un poco pero seguía llorando. Shadow abrió la puerta lentamente y se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama donde ella tapaba su cara hundiéndola entre unas almohadas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?...-Dijo aún molesta. Shadow suspiró pero no respondió. Amy se quitó de encima de su almohada.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Preguntó más molesta.

-Porque…. Ni yo lo sé…-Se apoyó en sus rodillas. Amy le miraba confundida.

-… Te perdono si te disculpas también con Sonic…-Dijo ella. Shadow frunció el ceño.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- Se levantó. Amy miró como se levantó prestando atención.-Lo haré ahora…- Dijo sinceramente.

-No vayas a hacer nada malo…-Le advirtió. Shadow negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal… Si así consigo tu perdón… aunque yo no quiera… voy a disculparme…- Amy se levantó y abrazó lentamente por detrás y Shadow se dejó abrazar.

-Gracias…- Susurró ella. Después del abrazo ella se alejó de él y dejó que se vaya. Shadow fue a buscar a Sonic para disculparse.

**Y eso fué el cap 5, Shadow le hubiera dado una trompada a Sonic, menos mal que se fue o.o XD bueno, vamos a ver en el siguiente cap que pasará cuando se disculpe... o si no lo hará ewe, bueno ya veremos, adiosito :D**


	6. La disculpa

_Buenos días gente lectora de fan fics de fanfiction :D hoy les traje el cap 6, aunque hay una parte en la que me parece que no debí hacerlo como lo hice e.e si se dan cuenta de qué error es del que me arrepiento, se ganan una historia de lo que quieran que no sea ni yaoi o yuri :D yaaaay bueno... lean lean!_

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

**Cap. 6: Disculpa.**

Shadow había salido de la casa de Amy y se fue caminando en busca de Sonic quien debía de estar a alguna casa de sus amigos porque no era de estar tanto tiempo solo asique fue a la casa de Tails, ya que era su mejor amigo y de seguro hablaría con él de lo sucedido. '' ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? De seguro que eso es lo que quiere María… como ese día… Pero si tengo la razón, Sonic solo lastima a Amy con sus estupideces… y ella que solo quiere gustarle… ¿Por qué pierde el tiempo por alguien tan estúpido como él? ¿No sería mejor que se olvidara de toda su existencia? Si después de todo, no creo que le vaya a corresponder sus sentimientos, solo pierde su tiempo…'' Caminaba en sus pensamientos yendo hacia la casa del pequeño zorrito. Estaba tan enfocado en sus pensamientos y en lo que estaba haciendo que no notó que alguien le seguía a escondidas. Cuando llegó a estar frente a frente con la puerta de la casa del zorrito dudó en golpearla. '' ¿Por qué hago esto? … ¿para que Amy me perdone? … ¿Y para qué quiero su perdón? ¿Por qué no lo puedo saber?... Será mejor que haga lo que diga Amy hasta entender que es lo que pasa…'' Firmemente golpeó la puerta de la casa y esperó un instante para que le abriera el zorrito amarillo.

-¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó el zorrito para ser interrumpido por el erizo azul quien no empujó para estar frente a frente con el negro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hiciste con Amy?-Sonic le agarró de su pelaje. Shadow dejó que le agarrara tranquilamente. Sonic lo sacudió por no conseguir respuesta.- ¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?!-

-Sonic, tranquilo, no creo que le haya hecho algo a Amy-Le intentó de tranquilizar Tails. Sonic le miró con odio pero lo soltó.

-¿Y bien?-Se cruzó de brazos. Shadow se sacudió su pelaje blanco de donde le había agarrado Sonic y se enderezó.

-Vengo a pedirte disculpas-Dijo Shadow con desprecio. Sonic malentendió y le gruñó.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Dijo para saltar sobre él y golpearle. Shadow se contuvo y no contraatacó, solo intentó detenerle. Tails quedó inmóvil, pensó lo mismo que Sonic y lo primero que le vino a la mente después de eso fue todo lo que pasó con Amy y confusiones, no podía reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando enfrente de él. Shadow se cansó de recibir sus golpes y lo pateó con ambas piernas para que saliera de encima de él.

- ¡CALMATE IMBÉCIL!, ¡NÚNCA LE HARÍA NADA MALO A ROSE!- Shadow se desquitó solo con sus gritos. Sonic se levantó sin comprenderlo y algo avergonzado por lo que hizo y Tails salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Entonces por qué te disculpas? –Preguntó Sonic aún molesto.

- Por lo que pasó en la casa de ella, no le hice nada después de que te fuiste, asique déjate de tus celos o lo que sea, vine a disculparme por lo que pasó, nada más-

-¡JA! ¿Celos? ¿Celoso yo? ¿Sonic the hedgehog celoso? Yo no estoy celoso, y mucho menos de Amy- Se ofendió. Shadow se dio la vuelta ignorándole ya se fue moviendo la mano como si se despidiera.

-Como sea, adiós…-Dijo mientras se iba. Sonic se puso colorado y comenzó a gritarle desde lejos.

- ¡ NO ESTOY CELOSO! ¡POR MÍ, HASTA PUEDES CASARTE CON ELLA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA!-Dijo avergonzado desde la salida de la casa de Tails. Shadow siguió caminando, esta vez hacia la casa de Amy de vuelta, le dolía un poco los golpes de Sonic aunque no quería admitir que le hizo daño. El ser que le seguía hizo que se detuviera.

-… ¿Qué haces Rouge?-Dijo él en voz alta para que el ser se hiciera ver.

-Vaya Shadow, te he seguido desde que saliste de la casa de la niña y ¿recién ahora te enteras de mí? Parece que estas muy distraído- La chica murciélago se le acercó saliendo de su escondite entre las sombras.

- Sea lo que sea no te incumbe-Se cruzó de brazos. Rouge frunció el ceño.

-¿Y para qué vas a la casa de ella?-Siguió cuestionando ella. Shadow siguió con su camino y ella le siguió caminando al lado suyo.- Oye, contéstame-Exigió ella.-Ya sabes que soy curiosa-

-Vivo con ella ahora- Dijo él para que le dejara de seguir.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué gastas tu tiempo con una niña mimada y malcriada como ella?- Shadow frunció el ceño, no le gustaba lo que decía Rouge.

- ¿Por qué le llamas así?- Le preguntó firme y Rouge se sorprendió, era como si la protegiera.

-Bueno, cálmate, solo es una pregunta-

- Hmp… Le ayudo a gustarle a Sonic-Le respondió de una vez. Rouge guardó silencio pensando.

-¿Y qué le has enseñado? Además ¿Justamente tú vas a ayudarle?-Le sonrió burlona.

-Ella me pidió…-Se defendió.- Le dije que no sea tan insistente o aniñada, ni que le abrazara con sus abrazos asfixiantes o se muestre muy interesada en Sonic-

-No está mal, pero cualquiera sabe que se gana el corazón de un chico con el aspecto- Hizo una pose sensual pero Shadow le ignoró. -¡Hey! ¡Espérame! ¡Qué maleducado!

-No veo que te hayas ganado mi corazón, parece que eres mala con eso Rouge-Se burló Shadow haciendo que se moleste Rouge.

-Vamos con la rosadita a ver qué hiciste de ella-Se apresuró ella y comenzó a volar hacia su casa. Shadow comenzó a correr hasta patinar para una carrera contra la chica murciélago. Llegaron a la casa y abrió la puerta que no cerró con llave. Ambos fueron a donde se encontraba Amy, en su cuarto, ella no se había dormido, estaba preocupada por Shadow y cuando lo vio con Rouge se extrañó.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te disculpaste? ¿Qué hace Rouge aquí?-Preguntó preocupada la eriza. Rouge se le acercó.

-Vaya, has sacado tus fotos obsesivas, hm, nada mal-Dijo Rouge.

-Me disculpe, solo eso pasó-Respondió Shadow. Amy se fijó en él y notó que estaba herido.

-¡Shadow! ¿Te peleaste con Sonic? Te dije que no hicieras nada malo-Le regañó Amy.

-Yo no le hice nada-Dijo Shadow.

-¿Y que son esos moretones entonces?-Se cruzó de brazos la eriza. Rouge se rio.

-Sonic le golpeó por un malentendido, yo lo vi todo-Le defendió la otra mujer.-Shadow solo se disculpó y Sonic atacó creyendo que te mató-Se explicó más.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿Sonic se preocupa por mí entonces?-Amy miró arriba con tono soñador.-Después de todo si le importo…-Juntó sus manos. Shadow frunció el ceño y Rouge le sonrió burlona.

-…Me duele-Shadow la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella sacudió su cabeza y fue a buscar una bolsa con hielo para curar de Shadow. Rouge le miró algo seria y Shadow lo notó.

-¿Qué?-Se molestó.

-Eres un celoso tú también, la sacas de sus sentimientos con Sonic…-Dijo ella. Shadow se sonrojó un poco, casi ni se notaba, se mantuvo en silencio.- ¿No dices nada?-

-¿Y qué si lo soy?-Dijo él evitando su mirada. Rouge se sorprendió, nunca creyó que aceptaría tener celos. Amy volvió con la bolsa con hielo y se lo dio a Shadow y cuidó de él sin importar que Rouge los viera a ambos como Amy le cuidaba y Shadow se dejaba cuidar. Después de un rato de cuidar a Shadow, Rouge le dijo lo que debía hacer para gustarle a un chico.

-Para gustarle a Sonic, ¡debes de verte ardiente!-Le miraba con malicia la murciélago a la inocente eriza. A Shadow le apareció una imagen de Amy ardiente en su mente y se sonrojó.

-¡ROUGE!-Se molestó él.- ¡ERES UNA MALA INFLUENCIA!-

-Deja de hacerte el caballeroso Shadow, si a ti también te gustaría eso-Le dijo Rouge haciendo que mirara para otro lado para no decir nada. Amy se avergonzó.

- Entonces tengo que verme linda—

-¡Ardiente!-Le corrigió Rouge.

- A-Ardiente…-Dijo tímida. Rouge suspiró levantándose.

-Vamos a ver lo que tienes en tu placar-Se fue sin permiso al frente del mueble y lo abrió comenzando a sacar ropas de ahí.- Oh, qué horror, no, no, no, ¿Y esto?-Sacó una camisa formal.

-Es por si alguna vez tengo que ir a presentarme para un trabajo-Dijo tímidamente ella.

-Es un asco-Lo tiró por ahí junto a los demás. Y así siguió buscando entre su ropa en frente de ellos dos. Shadow solo intentaba evitar el tema y Amy estaba avergonzada por eso. Rouge vació el placar y se cruzó de brazos sentada sobre toda esa ropa que antes estaba en el mueble guardado.- Ay, ay, ay, ay, ¿qué voy hacer contigo Amy? ¿Qué debería decirte? Gastaste tu plata en porquerías…- Negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero no están tan mal…-Decía algo cansada por la hora que era.

-No, Están muy mal, ¿y así planeas conquistar a Sonic? Si claro… vaya broma…-Se indignó la mujer murciélago.- No deberías llevar esta ropa ni en el apocalipsis, ni los ángeles te aceptarían… Está decidido-Se levantó Rouge. Amy le miró como pudo para saber que quería hacer.

-Mañana iremos de compras, no me importa si te reúsas, vamos a ir si o si… nos vemos, será mejor que duermas- Salió por el balcón. Amy miró como fue.

-… ¿Compras?... hace mucho que no voy de compras… ¿vendrás tú Shadow?-Miró hacia el erizo negro. Para su sorpresa, estaba sentado pero durmiendo con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada. Amy sonrió con poca energía y lo acomodó como pudo a su cama en el suelo. Ella apagó la luz y se fue a dormir.

**¿Y? descubrieron la cosa que me averguenza? e.e reviewen! (?) bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3 y que no haya sido una perdida de tiempo leerlo ._. bye!**


	7. La obligación

_Buenos días, vieron la imagen que le hice al fanfic? ;w; espero que les guste como al fanfic, bueno, ya no les entretengo más, ahora a leer._

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

**Cap. 7: La obligación**

Los pájaros comenzaron a cantar y el sol a salir, era otro día en la que Shadow estaba viviendo en la casa de Amy. Ambos estaban durmiendo pacíficamente aun que los pájaros cantaran, de hecho, era tan linda la melodía que hacía que durmieran más profundamente. Lamentablemente, un intruso en la casa de Amy despertó a ambos con un grito.

-¡LEVANTENSE PAR DE VAGOS!-Gritó la mujer murciélago haciendo que los dos se levantaran de golpe como si estuvieran en peligro. Los pelos de Amy estaban hecho un desastre y Shadow, bueno, Shadow como siempre, con los ojos cansados y serio. Amy no esperaba la visita repentina de Rouge, nunca la invitó.

- ¿¡Rouge!? ¿Cómo entraste?-Le preguntó impresionada la eriza.

-La ventana estaba abierta-Dijo sin interés.-Ahora levántense, ambos, ¡vamos a comprar!-Aplaudió tres veces para apurarlos. Shadow se acurrucó a las frazadas gruñendo a los ruidos molestos.

- ¿Tengo que ir yo también? ¿No es solo para chicas?-Dijo con voz ronca.

-No, tú también debes venir, ahora levántate, no me hagas hacerlo por las malas-Rouge se cruzó de brazos. Shadow no hizo nada, solo que quedó ahí por unos minutos y Rouge esperaba pacientemente a que se levantara pero se enfureció cuando Shadow comenzó a roncar. Rouge dio vuelta al colchón en donde estaba Shadow haciendo que quede arriba de él para despertarlo. Amy se asustó y se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Auch! ¿No tienes un poco de consideración?-Gritaba desde abajo del colchón.

-No, levántate ahora, a menos que quieras que siga-Hizo una mirada aterradora. Shadow empujó el colchón y se levantó molesto. Amy quedó mirando el desastre que dejaron ambos.

-Ahora lo ordenas tú, Rouge…-Dijo Amy señalándole el desastre.

-Sí, sí, claro, lo hago cuando volvamos-Mintió algo nerviosa Rouge. Luego de un rato, ya estaban listos para ir a comprar con supervisión de Rouge. Fueron a un centro comercial y Rouge hablaba y hablaba de lo linda que debe estar en frente de Sonic, y Amy le escuchaba a penas la mitad de lo que le decía.

-Rouge… ¿Cuándo vamos a comprar?-Preguntó impaciente y cansado de esa charla el erizo negro.

-Estaba hablando, que maleducado-Bufó Rouge haciendo que Shadow enloqueciera.

-¡Estás hablando sin parar! ¿Cuándo podía hablar yo? ¡Hasta comienzo a dudar de que respiras!- Se quejó él. Rouge se molestó y Amy solo se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano.

-¡Que rudo!-Se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Vamos chicos, no se peleen por una estupidez…-Dijo Amy intentando calmar la tensión.

-No es una estupidez, Amy, es importante que me escuches, ¿O acaso no quieres atraer a Sonic a tus pies?-Le dijo defendiéndose la mujer murciélago.

-…Hmm no quiero que esté a mis pies, quiero que esté a mi altura pero que él también me quiera…-Dijo algo tímida Amy.- Y nos casemos, y tengamos hijos, y vivamos juntos, y…-Comenzó a fantasear.

-Vaya, que interesante, sigue hablando, sigue, sigue- Dijo interrumpiendo Shadow irónicamente.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- Se quejó Amy.

-Ay… si es un amor…-Rouge le agarró del cachete a Shadow y este se molestó soltándose de ella pero ella seguía sonriendo.- Es tan obvio que esta celoso…-Dijo Rouge.

-¡Cállate Rouge!-Se enfureció Shadow pero sonrojado. Amy no dijo nada, solo se incomodó por un momento. Rouge se reía pero cuando se calmó comenzó a caminar para una tienda.

-Vayamos a esta…-Dijo para que le siguieran. Cuando entraron vieron muchos vestidos hermosos, muchos detalles y colores alegres y tiernos. Rouge fue directo a un vestido de falda corta y escote sin mangas. –Este es precioso… pruébatelo-Lo agarró y se lo dio a Amy.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mira lo cochino que es! Además, no tengo tanto pecho como tú para que se sostenga-Se puso colorada.

-Ay, que niña eres, pruébatelo y punto-Le comenzó a empujar a un vestidor e hizo que entrara. Amy quería decir algo para que cambiara de opinión pero ya era tarde, estaba adentro del vestuario.-Y sales para que te veamos, ¿Bien?-Dijo en tono de regaño. Amy suspiró y miro con desprecio a ese vestido. Después de un rato las cortinas se corrieron para que Amy pasara vestida con ese vestido de color negro que le dejaba un escote que Amy se lo subía cada dos por tres. Ella estaba colorada y se estiraba de arriba y abajo para que no se le viera nada. Rouge se le acercó y le hizo girar.

-¡Rouge! ¿Cómo vas a hacerle vestir así?-Se puso colorado Shadow quien no sabía lo que había pasado. Rouge le miró molesta.

-Cállate Shadow, esta hermosa, y tú lo sabes- Rouge le acomodó el vestido sin vergüenza y Amy se molestó.

-¡Rouge! ¡No me toques!-Dijo avergonzada estirando el vestido.

-¡Ay Amy! El vestido no tiene que estirarse, ¡te queda a tu medida!-Le retó Rouge al notar que Amy se lo estiraba.

- ¿¡A mi medida!? ¡Parezco una pobre con ropa de una niña de 5 años!-Amy le gritó avergonzada de lo que llevaba puesto. Rouge suspiró.

-Bien, entonces pruébate este-Le dio un vestido parecido pero de color verde. Amy al verlo se molestó y lo tiró.- ¡PERO AMY! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡No es mío el vestido!-Lo levantó.

-¡Es exactamente el mismo vestido solo que verde!-Le retó Amy. Rouge le miró molesta.

-¡BIEN!-Se fue a buscar otro vestido. Amy y Shadow quedaron ahí por un momento a solas.

-… Qué vergüenza… esta Rouge… me quiere hacer una prostituta….-Se quejó Amy. Shadow miraba para otro lado con vergüenza.- Pero… ¿Tú crees que me queda bien?-Se rascó su cabellera un poco nerviosa mirando para otro lado. Shadow le miró a Amy.

-Te ves bien…-Respondió. Amy le sonrió algo avergonzada. Rouge volvió con un vestido más para el gusto de Amy, tenía mangas, era blanco con flores rosadas y los tallos eran verde con tonalidad gris y la parte de abajo del vestido era azul marino y tenía bordeado blanco y un cinturón en la parte de la cintura de color rosa.

-¿Contenta?-Le preguntó Rouge mientras le daba el vestido. Amy le sonrió.

-Claro, ahora vuelvo-Se fue a cambiarse haciendo que sus dos acompañantes esperen afuera. Rouge agarraba unos cuantos vestidos de su gusto, escotados y de falda corta y Shadow le miraba serio.

-Rouge… ¿Qué estás planeando?-

-Se los compraré, lo que se regala no se devuelve-Le sonrió maliciosamente y Shadow giró sus ojos molesto. Rouge fue a la vendedora y le pagó por los vestidos que eligió ella y también le pagó por el vestido que se probaba en ese momento.

-Rouge, eso está mal, sabes que le incomodan esos vestidos-Le dijo en tono de regaño a su amiga. Ella solo le miraba molesta.

-Tendrá que usarlos si lo que quiere es conquistar a Sonic-Le respondió la misma con los vestidos ya comprados en unas bolsas mientras esperaban a que saliera. Amy salió del vestidor con el vestido puesto y una sonrisa en su cara. Dio una vuelta entera y esperó reacción de sus amigos.

-¿Qué tal? Este me gusta y…-Preguntaba Amy hasta que notó las bolsas de Rouge.-… Rouge… ¿Qué son esas bolsas?-Amy le miró con pesadez. Rouge la hizo darse vuelta para verle como le quedaba el vestido sin responderle la pregunta.

-Está lindo… bueno, vámonos, ya te lo pagué- La arrastró pero Amy le seguía preguntando lo mismo en todo el camino a vuelta a su casa hasta que Rouge se cansó de que le preguntara tanto.

-¡Son regalos, Amy! Solo eso-Le respondió al fin.

-¡Rouge! ¡Ya te dije que no me gustaban esos vestidos!-Se quejó ella.

-Lástima porque lo que se regala no se devuelve asique ahora te pondrás uno e iremos a visitar a Sonic te guste o no-Dijo como si fuera su madre. Amy suspiró derrotada y se puso nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer.- ¡Ahora!-Le gritó para que se fuera a cambiar ya estaban en su casa. Amy bufó y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Rouge le sonrió a Shadow con orgullo y este solo negó con la cabeza.

**Ay... esta Rouge XD, y Shadow que no sabe en donde meterse, bueno, me di cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo muy blando al pobre de él, tengo que hacerlo más... Shadow (è _é) asique bueno, eso es todo, diganme lo que les gustó del fanfic, vamos que no muerdo... o sí? bueno y eso... nos vemos :D**


	8. La visita

_Hola muyayos! :3 perdonen la tardanza, pero bueno, les traigo este cap y no les tengo nada más que decir asi que... a leer! X3_

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

**Cap 8: la visita.**

Amy se tardaba mucho ahí arriba asique Rouge se cansó de esperar y subió a su cuarto y Amy gritó y hubo muchos otros gritos ahí arriba en la habitación de Amy.

-¡¿Están bien?!-Preguntó Shadow para saber que pasaba.

-¡ES SOLO QUE AMY NO ME QUIERE HACER CASO, NADA MÁS!-Gritó Rouge en respuesta a Shadow.

-¡DÉJAME ROUGE! ¡NO QUIERO SER UNA PROSTITUTA!- Gritaba Amy haciendo que una gota de sudor pasara por la cabeza de Shadow. El erizo negro se sentó en el sillón a esperar a ambas que ya habían dejado de gritar tanto. Después de un rato se escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y las dos salieron.

-Te portas bien sensual y entonces Sonic quedará con baba cayéndose de su boca-Le decía Rouge continuando con una conversación que se había empezado dentro de la habitación.

-Qué asco, no quiero que pase eso…-Dijo Amy con tono avergonzada.

-Lo haces y estará a tus pies-Dijo Rouge.

-Pero ya dije que no quiero que esté a mis pies…-

-Bueno, lo haces y se enamorará de ti y se casarán y tendrán su familia etcétera, etcétera…-Se notaba el cansancio de Rouge con tan solo escucharle. Bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Y todo por este vestido?-Le preguntaba Amy aún desconfiada.

-Todo por darse cuenta lo hermosa que puedes llegar a verte…-Le dijo ella. Shadow se levantó y se estiró para luego acercarse a las escaleras.

-No creo que esté tan linda…-Amy seguía desconfiando.

-Mira Shadow, ¿No es verdad que esta preciosa?-Le llamó Rouge para que mirara hacia arriba por donde iban ellas. Bajaban despacio porque a Amy le incomodaba el vestido. Shadow miró para arriba y vio a Amy con uno de los vestidos que le regaló la mujer murciélago, era uno de color negro ajustado con una sola tira que agarraba de su hombro derecho, tenía unas cuantas rosas de color rojo del lado izquierdo en la parte superior del vestido, por la cintura una cinta blanca y la falda ajustada y corta que iban más arriba de las rodillas. Tenía sandalias rojas con muchas tiras que iban de un lado al otro abrazando sus pies. Estaba maquillada con un brillo labial rosa y con delineador negro en sus pestañas con sombreado rojo. En el pelo tenía una diadema negra que al costado tenía un moño del mismo color. Shadow la vio notando todos los detalles, hasta que tenía sus brazaletes dorados y que era la primera vez que la veía sin guantes. Simplemente no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decir algo?-Preguntó Amy después de esperar un tiempo. Las dos ya estaban al frente de él y esperaban su respuesta. Shadow reaccionó y miró para otro lado con un poco de rubor.

-Estas hermosa…-Dijo serio intentando parecer normal pero se notaba lo nervioso que se puso. Amy sonrió un poco, estaba emocionada para ver la cara de Sonic.

-¿Lo ves Amy? Si Shadow dice que estás hermosa, imagínate las cosas que te dirá Sonic-Rouge le arreglaba un poco más y Amy se dejó.

-Entonces ¿Tú crees que así le gustaré a Sonic?-Le sonreía con más ánimo y Rouge asintió con la cabeza. Shadow sintió ese sentimiento otra vez, era odioso que siempre sacara a Sonic en el tema y ya detestaba quedar tonto en vez de Sonic.

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó un tanto molesto el erizo negro.

-Vamos a ir a visitar a ese loquillo y haremos que se enamore de esta princesa- Le respondió Rouge mientras agarraba de su mejilla.

-Rouge, no hagas eso-Se quejaba Amy y Rouge la soltó.

-Es cierto, se te correrá el maquillaje-Sonreía ella.

- ¿No creen que es un poco raro ir a la casa de alguien vestida como para una fiesta?-Preguntó Shadow siguiendo a ambas en su camino.

-No hay problema, todos ya saben que Amy ama a Sonic, es obvio que se vistió así solo para la atención de Sonic-Dijo Rouge despreocupada.

-Rouge… se me cae-Decía disimuladamente la eriza y ambas se detuvieron y Rouge le acomodó el vestido nuevamente.

-Esperemos que no te quedes desnuda al frente suyo-Rouge le sonrió.

-¡Rouge! ¡Si llega a pasar eso nos volvemos!- Dijo intentando retroceder hacia su casa pero Rouge le agarró.

-Jajaja es broma, ¡es broma!-La hizo volver al camino. Shadow suspiró con pesadez. En el camino dejaron de hablar por un momento pero Amy rompió el hielo.

-…Chicos… si Sonic me rechaza…-Decía algo tímida pero al mismo tiempo deprimida.

-No lo hará-Dijo Rouge.

-…Ya, pero si lo llega a hacer… me iré de este lugar…-Miró seriamente a sus acompañantes quienes le miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?...-Preguntó Shadow-

-Sé que es algo loco… pero-Se detuvo un momento y ellos también.-… Si… si él me llega a rechazar… de verdad… no sé como lo veré después… será algo difícil verle a la cara… por eso… me mudaré si él llega a rechazarme…-Dijo seriamente.

-Hm, vamos a ver si lo hace…-Comenzó a caminar Rouge aunque no le siguieran el paso, Amy reaccionó y fue con Rouge. Shadow miró al suelo, ¿qué sería de él sin ella? Un momento, ¿por qué pensaba eso? Si ella no era nada más que una amiga… era algo raro de él pero odiaba ese sentimiento. Llegaron a la casa de Sonic y abrió Tails.

-Hola chicos que raro verlos… acá…-Se detuvo al ver a Amy.- ¿Amy?-

-Hola Tails, ¿cómo estás?-Preguntó algo avergonzada.

-Bien… creo… lindos vestido…-Dijo algo tímido pero Amy le sonrió.

-¿Está Sonic? Hemos venido a visitarle antes de ir a una fiesta-Dijo Rouge interrumpiendo, Amy y Shadow le miraron sorprendidos a Rouge, nunca hablaron de una fiesta.

-Ah, ya veo, por eso el vestido, jeje, pues sí está jugando… pasen-Se hizo a un lado. Los tres pasaron y siguieron a Tails.

-¿Quién era Tails?-Preguntó Sonic quien no quitaba su mirada del televisor por estar jugando.

-Am, visitas-Dijo Tails. Sonic pausó el juego y miró atrás suyo, Rouge normal, Shadow normal pero extraño que lo visitara y luego Amy, diferente.

-Hola…-Dijo él algo impresionado.

-Hola Sonic-Saludó Amy tímida.

-Hola guapo-Le saludó Rouge como siempre y Shadow solo miró a otro lado.

-¿A qué viene esta visita?-Preguntó Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Estábamos yendo a una fiesta y entonces Amy dijo '' Vaya, hace mucho que no visito a Sonic'' y entonces dijimos, bueno, visitémoslo que la fiesta durará mucho y aquí estamos- Inventó Rouge.

-Lo que dijo ella…-Fue lo único que mencionó Shadow.

-Ah, ya veo… Es cierto… no me visitabas desde hace tiempo, jeje-Se puso algo nervioso Sonic.

-Siéntense por favor-Invitó el zorrito.-¿Quieren algo para tomar?-

-Agua…-Dijo Amy. Tails asintió con la cabeza y fue a la cocina.

-¿Qué tal mi obra maestra, Sonic?-Dijo Rouge señalando a Amy quien se puso nerviosa.

-Ja, entonces ¿Es tu culpa que Amy esté así?-Preguntó Sonic.

-Toda mi culpa-Dijo orgullosa Rouge. Rieron un poco hasta que Sonic paró y le miró a los ojos a aquella eriza rosa.

-Estás preciosa Amy-Le sonrió haciendo que Amy se sonroje impresionada y sonriera forzadamente. Shadow miró a ambos y le dio ganas de matar a alguien.

-Oigan chicos, y ¿A qué fiesta irán?-Preguntó Tails entregándole el vaso con agua a Amy. Rouge sonrió forzadamente.

-Ahh…-Los tres se pusieron tensos, pues nunca pensaban en ir a fiesta alguna, solo era un invento para que no sea de importancia que Amy esté bien arreglada.

-Una fiesta de un club amigo de Rouge, nada del otro mundo-Dijo Shadow salvando a sus compañeras. Amy tomó tímidamente del agua.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿Podríamos ir nosotros también?-Preguntó Sonic de lo más amistoso. Amy se atragantó y esta vez ya no sabían que decir.

-Amy, ¿estás bien?-Le dio palmaditas en la espalda el zorro amigo y Amy tocía.

-…Si, estoy bien…gracias…-Dijo ella en respuesta.

-Amm… lo siento pero no-Respondió Rouge nerviosa y los dos mejores amigos le miraron algo apenados.

-¿Pero por qué?-Preguntó inocentemente Tails.

-Porque es una fiesta VIP y ustedes no están invitados-Dijo Shadow intentando ayudar a Rouge.

-¿Y ustedes si?-Preguntó Sonic mirándoles extrañado, si era de un club amigo de Rouge, ¿por qué estarían invitados Amy o Shadow?

-Las entradas se gastaron-Dijo Amy intentando parecer natural. Entonces Tails y Sonic lo entendieron.

-Ah… ya veo…-Dijo Sonic.

-Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos…-Se levantó Rouge y los otros dos le siguieron.

-Bueno, les acompaño-Dijo Sonic y los tres le siguieron a la salida.

-Hasta luego lindo-Dijo Rouge pasando por la puerta, le siguió Shadow y Amy fue la última quien se giró para quedar cara a cara con el erizo azul.

-Chau Amy-Le sonrió y ella le sonrió también.-Me hubiera gustado ir a la fiesta para bailar contigo- Dijo él y se rio un poco pero para Amy no era nada gracioso, era como un sueño hecho realidad pero que no se hizo realidad, Sonic deseaba bailar con ella lástima que esa fiesta no existía.

-… A mí también me hubiera gustado, Sonic…-Se quedaron viendo por un momento. Rouge le sonreía triunfante a Shadow y este no le miraba solo miraba con odio a esa pareja, odiaba eso, lo odiaba mucho.- Nos vemos-Se despidió Amy y fue con sus amigos. Sonic se despidió otra vez y volvió adentro de la casa. Los tres se dirigían a la casa de Amy otra vez.

**Bueno este cap me salió algo sonamy... lo sé pero no se preocupen, es SHADAMY DX asique... espero que les haya gustado! gracias por los reviews, nos vemos!**


	9. Campo estúpido

**Hola Shadamy faaans! (excepto por ese que sigue leyendo y le gusta el sonamy :v fuerita de aquí, es un shadamy) Ehh... si, quería decirles que no me estaba gustando como iba este fic y bueno... por eso lo dejé algo abandonado... incluso mi sonamy alcanzó a este fic con sus caps XD y las razones por la que lo abandone:**

La verdad es que no planeaba seguir con esta historia por las siquientes situaciones:  
-Primero en principal: Se parece a un fanfic Sonamy que leo y no quiero que hallan problemas aunque yo no me copié pero como son ideas similares...  
-No recibía muchos reviews  
-Y Creo que estoy dejando en ridículo a los personajes.

**Bueno, esas eran las razones... en verdad ya le tengo planeado el final (que no les diré ewe) pero bueno, si llego a subirlo hasta el final... :v pero decidí seguirlo por unos reviews cautivadores :'D muchas gracias a esos reviews decidí no abandonar este fanfiic! n.n (veamos hasta donde llega ;-;)**

**En fín! Lean Lean que esto es para ustedes! :D**

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

Cap. 9: Campo estúpido...

Después de esa noche los dos erizos Amy y Shadow se fueron a dormir y la mujer murciélago se despidió volviéndose a su casa. Amy estaba tan contenta por haber escuchado el deseo de Sonic con que le hubiera gustado haber bailado con ella, le fascinaba. Y ahora amaba ese vestido y todos los vestidos que le regaló Rouge. Por otra parte Shadow estaba molesto, no le gustó para nada esas miradas de Sonic o cómo le hablaba, lo odiaba tanto que le daban ansias de matar a cualquiera. Pero ¿Por qué sentía eso? Él aún no lo sabía para nada. A la mañana siguiente, Shadow despertó y se fijó en la cama de Amy si estaba durmiendo aún pero ella ya no estaba. Fue al comedor, a la sala de estar, a la cocina, al baño que ni siquiera tenía la puerta cerrada, no estaba en la casa. Shadow aprovechó ese momento para salir al jardín hermoso que tenía Amy y admirarlo pero justo cuando salió e iba directo a la mesa y silla blanca del jardín vio a la eriza perdida.

-Buenos días Shadow-Le saludó Amy mientras agarraba de una taza. Shadow se acercó y notó que estaba desayunando en el jardín.-Ahí está tu desayuno-Le señaló al frente suyo que había otro asiento con una taza de ese lado. Shadow se sentó y comió de la torta que había y agarró de un magdalena de los que estaban en el plato y luego tomó de su café con leche.

-Está muy rico-Dijo él después de tomar un sorbo de café. Amy le sonrió con ternura y siguieron comiendo de su desayuno.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que llegué tarde a la fiesta del té-Bromeó Rouge mientras se acercaba a ellos dos.

- ¿Rouge? ¿Otra vez tú?-Dijo Shadow mirándole molesto, ya estaba cansado de que le enseñe a Amy de verdad como gustarle a Sonic.

-Tiempo sin vernos, ¿No?- Dijo chistosa mientras reía.

-Rouge anoche fue fantástico, la próxima me vistes para una fiesta real en la que vayamos con Sonic-Le dijo Amy muy agradecida.

-Será un placer-Le sonrió.- ¿Lista para que te entrene?-Le preguntó dejando a los dos sorprendidos.

-¿Entrenarme?-Amy le miró confundida.

-¿Entrenarla?-Shadow le miró con odio.

-Sip, te haré la chica más irresistible a prueba de Sonics- Le guiñó un ojo.

-¿De verdad?-Sus ojos se iluminaron y le sonreía contenta.

-Sip-

-¿Y que se te dio por hacer tal cosa?-Le gruñía Shadow.

-Pues fue divertido ir de compras con ustedes y maquillarte y esas cosas, creo que será divertido ayudarte para gustarle al travieso-Le sonrió.

-¡No sé qué decir! Gracias Rouge-Se levantó y agarró de su mano para estrecharla pero a Shadow no le gustaba para nada esa idea. Después de desayunar Amy se vistió de deporte y salió afuera.

-¿Por qué estas así vestida?-Le preguntó Shadow.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea pero Rouge me dijo que me vistiera así-Le respondió la eriza con mirada inocente.- ¿Me haces un favor Shady?-Le sonríe haciendo que Shadow se sonroje por ese apodo.

-¿Qué?-Miró para otro lado.

-¿Escribes en mi libreta todo lo que me enseñe Rouge?-Le entregaba su libreta, esa libreta de la otra vez que tenía dibujos y comentarios tiernos que se los leyó todos y terminó de verlos una mañana.

-Seguro-Dijo él. Entonces Rouge se acercó a ellos.

-Linda, ya terminé-Dijo ella.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Amy.

-Tú campo de entrenamiento, vengan-Dijo Rouge y entonces se metió a su auto y los dos erizos entraron.

-Rouge, ¿Exactamente a donde nos llevas?-Preguntó Amy que estaba en el copiloto del auto y Shadow estaba atrás con la libreta leyéndola a escondidas de Amy.

-Hice un campo de entrenamiento para que sepas como actuar frente a Sonic, en unas semanas hay una fiesta de reencuentro, lo hace Cream y todos están invitados para volver a verse después de tanto tiempo, ya sabes, después de las aventuras que pasamos…-Dijo mientras conducía.

-Ahora que recuerdo no he estado hablando con Cream… pobrecita, ¿Cómo estará?-Comentó Amy.

-Qué importa, lo que te quiero decir es de que te entrenaré para que en esa fiesta actúes como toda mujer hecha y derecha que atraiga a cualquiera, entonces, Shadow te acompañará y-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡ESPEREN! ¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?-Dio un pequeño brinco sorprendido interrumpiéndole a la conductora.

-Oi…-Rouge rodó los ojos.- Sonic se dará cuenta de que ama a Amy cuando comience a sentir celos, asique Shadow iré como acompañante de Amy y-

-¡ ¿No puedo decidirlo yo?!-Le interrumpió otra vez. Rouge odiaba que le interrumpieran asique frenó el auto justo en la luz roja y sacó un desodorante de su pequeña cajuela de al frente y comenzó a golpearle en la cabeza a Shadow.

-¡QUE-ES-TA-BA-HA-BLAN-DO-YOOO! ¡MAL-DI-TO-MAL-EDUCADO!-Le golpeaba pero Shadow se defendía.

-¡Ay Rouge! ¡BASTA!-Se quejaba él.

-Rouge, luz verde-Dijo Amy para que se detuviera como hizo, la mujer murciélago guardó otra vez el desodorante aún molesta y arrancó.

-Como decía… Shadow estará contigo muy cerca para dejar celoso a Sonic, entonces ahí ¡lo atrapamos! ¿Entiendes?-Le sonrió con sutileza y Amy solo se perdía en sus sentimientos.

-Si…-Dijo bajo e inseguro.

-¿Cómo?-

-Dije que sí…-Dijo un poco más fuerte.

-¡No te escucho!-Agitaba su auto haciendo que se movieran de un lado a otro.

-¡BASTA ANIMAL! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?-Le gritaba Shadow.

-¡SI! ¡SI SEÑORA ROUGE!-Decía Amy con miedo a chocar.

-Así me gusta-Dejó de girar tanto y se tranquilizaron al fin. Llegaron a un campo no tan grande, era lo suficiente para ese entrenamiento.

-Rouge creo que estas exagerando…-Se rascó la cabeza la eriza.

-Se supone que yo tenía que ayudar a Amy, pero tenías que meterte tú con tu campo de entrenamiento…-Se cruzaba de brazos Shadow.

-Silencio, soy una chica y soy experta con este tema…-Los hizo callar.-Ahora, Esto es lo que vas a hacer cariño, correrás hasta saltar esas vallas pero tendrás que pensar que son tus sentimientos compulsivos a Sonic, es como decir que pasas de eso-Le señalaba las vallas a una distancia larga.

-¿Que estupidez es esto?-Comentó Shadow, Rouge lo hizo callar otra vez.

-Luego tendrás que trepar las lianas que siguen, que representan mi ayuda, como que te aferras a lo que te enseño-Dijo con algo de orgullo. Siguió diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer con el campo de entrenamiento, que tenía que ignorar a unos maniquíes de Sonic y cosas así, Shadow de verdad creí que era una estupidez y Amy solo quería terminar con eso. Después de explicarle hizo que Amy corriera por todo el campo de entrenamiento e hiciera lo que dijo.

-¿Es necesario que haga todo esto? Yo no le veo sentido…-Shadow y Rouge estaban bajo la sombra viendo lo que hacía Amy, Rouge tomando un refresco y con un traje de entrenadora de color lila.

-Vives quejándote, ¿huh Shadow?-Se rio la mujer murciélago.-Yo me preocupo por mis amigos, además, algo me dice que no te agrada que le ayude a Amy a gustarle a Sonic, ¿Será que ese algo me dice la verdad?-Le sonríe con malicia.

-Hmp, no sé qué te pasa, pero estás rara…-Se cruzó de brazos y se hizo para atrás. Al rato volvió Amy sudando y respirando fuerte.

-Ya está… Uff-Decía con ganas de tirarse al suelo.

-Bien hecho, en un minuto y 32 segundos-Rouge para un cronómetro de mano.

-¿Y para qué fue eso Rouge? ¿Es necesario que corra tanto?-Preguntó estirándose la eriza.

-Oh, en verdad para nada, solo que me gusta hacerte correr y ejercicio haciéndote creer que es para gustarle a Sonic-Se rio burlonamente. Amy le miró molesta y le tiró su zapatilla.- ¡Ay! ¡Amy! ¡Vuelve aquí!-Se levantó hecha una furia por haberle hecho tirar su refresco por el golpe de la zapatilla, Amy se fue corriendo escapando de Rouge quien le corría.

-Ya me cansé, son unas niñas-Las detuvo Shadow molesto de perder su tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?-Le sonrió Rouge. Shadow suspiró.

-Grrr esto es una estúpido, yo debería ayudarte a gustarle a Sonic, no está-Se refería a la murciélago.

-Oye, esta tiene nombre y es ROUGE-Se ofendió.

-Me importa un bledo, me dejé llevar bastante por estas estupideces, Ven Amy-Le agarró de brazo y la arrastró lejos de Rouge yéndose de ese campo de entrenamiento. Se fueron sin siquiera despedirse de Rouge y esta ofendida se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y a donde vamos, Shadow?-Le preguntaba Amy quien dejaba que le arrastrara con tal que le ayude a enamorar a Sonic.

-Fingiremos una cita con Sonic para así pueda ver tus errores y corregirlos-Le explicó Shadow.

-Ajá, ¿Y cómo lo haremos?-Le preguntó entusiasmada.

-Yo haré de Sonic, aunque es horrible ese trabajo-Hizo una mueca de desagrado y Amy infló sus cachetes.

-No es horrible-

-Como sea… -Se dirigieron hacia la casa de Amy para salir de ahí a la cita falsa.

**Pues ese fue el cap 9! y si pos, Rouge esta en todas XD tengo que sacarla un poco de mi mente (pero si es hermosa, mírala! D:) en fin, si no dan reviews volveré a abandonar el fanfic! :C jeje, de verdad gracias por los reviews! El siguiente cap! : la cita falsa (que tal vez a Shadow le agrade ewe ¿Quién sabe?)**

** Chau Chau!**


	10. Cita falsa

**Holaaa! Primero que nada, GRACIAS por su apoyo para que continúe este fanfic! de verdad aprecio mucho sus reviews, me gusta que opinen de mis fanfics :3 gracias, segundo, este cap es medio una cursilada, pero que se va a hacer? se supone que tiene que ser romántico -.- pero bueno, espero que les guste y ya, ok, lean.**

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

Cap. 10: Cita falsa

Amy y Shadow habían llegado a su casa después de retirarse del campo de entrenamiento. Shadow le había dicho de una cita falsa que iban a tener para probar a Amy. Ella tendría que pensar en que Shadow era Sonic otra vez, pero la anterior vez tuvo que taparse los ojos, ¿cómo saldría a la calle con los ojos tapados fingiendo salir con Sonic cuando en verdad sale con Shadow? Es lo que se preguntaba Amy.

-Shadow…-Le llamó la eriza una vez en la casa.

-Sonic-Le corrigió el nombrado.

-Bueno Sonic, ¿Tendré que taparme los ojos en toda la cita que tendremos?-La eriza dejó pensativo a su acompañante.

-Tienes razón, la gente nos mirará raro…-Comentó él.

-… ¿Y si te pintas de azul?-Shadow le miró con cierta pesadez y ella al notar que no le agradaba la idea le sonrió nerviosa.-Jejeje… pero si no te pintas de azul te seguiré viendo como Shadow…-Tenía razón, esas franjas rojas en sus púas negras siempre iban a significar ''Shadow'' para ella.

-De acuerdo-Aceptó al fin. Consiguieron un tinte azul, azul como el color de Sonic. Amy se preparó para pintarle a Shadow por completo pero dejó un momento para que él se tranquilizara y si estaba de verdad de acuerdo con salir a la calle como un erizo azul.

-La tintura saldrá después de una ducha, no te preocupes-Le sonrió Amy. Shadow suspiró.

-Lo que hago por ti…-Susurró él pero ella no le oyó. Amy le pinto todo el cuerpo de azul, obviamente le dejó que él se pintara lo que él podía. Esperaron a que se secara y cuando se secó se prepararon para la cita.

-Ánimo, no te ves tan mal-Sonreía divertida su amiga mientras salían. Shadow rodó los ojos.

-Olvídate de que estoy pintado, soy Sonic, no Shadow pintado, recuérdalo…-Le recordó a Amy.

-Ah, sí, cierto-Quedaron en un minuto de silencio, luego Amy abrazó del brazo de Shadow dejándole impresionado.-Te quiero mucho Sonic, Jijijij- Ella misma se comenzaba a creer que salía con el verdadero Sonic, aunque el pelo blanco de Shadow resaltaba y sus brazos eran peludos no como los de Sonic. Shadow al escuchar eso sintió como que algo le apuñaló en el pecho, ella amaba a ese erizo azul, no al pintado, al azul natural, no importa lo que haga Shadow por ella porque ella siempre iba a amar a ese. Eso pensaba Shadow, con cierta tristeza, el comenzaba a saber sus sentimientos pero se deprimía que ella no le correspondiera.-… ¿Sonic?-Le llamó la atención la eriza que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Q-Qué?-Salió de sus pensamientos.

-Te noto muy callado… y mi Sonic no deja que le abrace… ¿Te incomodo?-Se separó un poco de él.

-N-No, no es nada… Estaba distraído…-Miró para otro lado. Amy le miró algo confundida pero ignoró eso.

-Y… ¿A dónde vamos?-Volvió a sonreír.

-A comer un helado…-Respondió cortante.

-Vale… Y ¿No notaste algo molesto de mí hasta ahora?-Shadow recordó la idea de la cita falsa.

-Sí, no abraces el brazo de Sonic… es molesto-La verdad no sabía si lo decía en sí de verdad o porque estaría muy molesto si eso llegara a pasar.

-Hmp, no veo que a ti te molestara-Se quejó la eriza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque yo no soy Sonic, él es muy exigente con su espacio personal-Se explicó el tintado.

-Aja, ¿y tú no?-

-No, cualquiera se puede acercar a mí y no me quejaría-Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-…JAJAJAJA eso sonó algo raro-Reía la rosada. Shadow lo pensó mejor y se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

-Mira, ya llegamos-Se apresuró para dejar el tema en el pasado. Se acercaron a la heladería y Shadow pidió solo un helado que será para Amy.

-Claro, ¿De qué sabor?-Preguntó el heladero. Shadow le miró a Amy esperando su respuesta.

-Frutilla y Crema del cielo-Pidió la rosada. Shadow se extrañó por esa combinación, debe de ser los sabores favoritos de Amy. El heladero entregó el helado y Shadow pagó.- ¿Tú no comerás?-Le preguntó la eriza para después lamer su helado toda contenta.

-No, es más barato y además no me apetece ningún sabor en especial…-Le respondió él. Comenzaron a caminar hasta que se sentaron en una banca.-Amy…-La llamó.

-¿Qué pasa Shh-Sonic?-Recordó en lo que estaban.

-¿Por qué Frutilla y crema del cielo?-Preguntó al tener su atención. Amy sonrió.

-Porque me gusta el sabor que tienen… además, es como si representara a mí como el helado de frutilla, y a Sonic como el helado de crema del cielo, y que estaremos juntos y que juntos hacemos un rico sabor-Dijo fantasiosa. Shadow le quedó mirando con vergüenza ajena y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡AY! ¿Qué te pasa?- Se quejó ella.

-Es lo más ridículo que escuché en mi vida… comes un helado solo por lo que aparenta no por el sabor, te bajaré la nota en esta cita, nueva regla, nunca pedir esa combinación de helados en una verdadera cita con Sonic o de verdad te mandará al manicomio-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Que cruel eres-Dijo con la voz media quebrada.

-Yo no te mando al manicomio, Sonic lo hará si no te comportas bien, es más, ahora mismo yo soy Sonic, debería mandarte al manicomio-

-¡BASTA DE ESO! ¡No estoy loca!-Se levantó y tiro el helado molesta.

-Pues si haces cosas como pedir ese tipo de helado solo por una obsesión justo cuando sales con esa persona además de cursi es estúpido y raro, no se te acercaría nunca más-Tenía razón, Amy se ofendió y sintió ese nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con darle disgusto y esos ojos que se humedecían acumulando la tristeza.

-¿Dices que estoy loca? ¿Dices que Sonic nunca me amará si me llamo AMY ROSE? ¿Nunca me amará? ¿Solo porque soy infantil, porque le demuestro lo que siento, porque… porque soy muy débil?-Las lágrimas se escapaban como delincuentes y Shadow le miraba con culpa.-Porque insisto, porque quiero hacer lo que sea para que esté conmigo, porque lo amo, porque soy inferior a él, porque soy molesta… ¿ESO QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA?-Shadow se levantó e intentó acercarse a ella para consolarla pero ella se alejó.

-Amy… yo no… yo no quise decir eso, es solo que…- Suspiró.- ¿No crees que es algo raro que la persona que te gusta pida un helado de sabores con los colores de tu pelaje y la de mi pelaje solo por amor? Yo creo… creo que te verá más preocupado… -Dijo sutilmente. Amy se tranquilizó un poco y reflexionó brevemente.

-De acuerdo… sí, creo que tienes razón… es muy raro pedir ese tipo de helado…-Bajó los brazos más tranquila y suspiró.- Vamos, sigamos con la cita-Le sonrió más madura. Por un lado era un alivio que no saliera a correr a llorar e enfadarse con él solo por un tema de helados, pero se preocupó por lo que dijo, ella tenía razón, Sonic nunca apreciaba a Amy por tanto esfuerzo en atraerle, pero de verdad no podía ponerse del lado de Sonic, porque no entendía que era en verdad lo que lo hacía alejarse de ella, no podía.-Así que, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-Tengo una idea-La cargó y fue corriendo hacia un lugar que tenía en mente.-Cierra los ojos-Le dijo cuándo se acercaban al lugar. Amy obedeció algo sonrojada, tenía más presente que el que la cargaba era Shadow, ya no lo podía ver con su tintura azul por los ojos cerrados, ahora se guiaba por su voz, era Shadow no podía confundirlo.-Ya llegamos, no abras los ojos todavía-Amy bajó de los brazos de Shadow algo torpe por no ver nada.

-¿Puedo abrirlos ahora?-Preguntó Amy.

-Sí, ábrelos-Escuchó de la voz de su acompañante. Ella los abrió y vio el lugar en donde estaban. Era un campo con río, rodeado de flores hermosas llenas de colores alegres, mariposas que volaban con la brisa del viento, el río brillaba por la luz del sol.

-Woooahhh… Shadow… -Contemplaba el lugar, era simplemente hermoso, no tenía palabras.

-Sonic…-Le volvió a corregir.

- Este lugar es muy lindo…-Comenzaron a caminar por la pradera, las mariposas a veces les rozaban.

-Lo sé, sabía que te iba a gustar-Sonrió. Amy volteó a verle impresionada.

-¿C-Como?-

-Tu jardín es casi como esto…-Fue la respuesta del erizo tintado de azul. Amy sonrió por esa respuesta.

-Tienes razón…-Rio ella.-Creo que soy bastante obvia con mis gustos-Caminaron cerca del rio y charlaron.-Dime Shadow, ¿Qué tal voy con esta cita?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Hmm muy mal, vas horrible-Dijo con tono gracioso. Amy al entender que bromeaba se rio y le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Vamos, hablo enserio… ¿Crees que podré llegar a gustarle a Sonic?-Lo detuvo y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Shadow mantuvo un silencio mientras admiraba sus ojos verdes y brillantes y tragó saliva.

-Yo creo… que te va a amar… mucho más de lo que tú le amas-Dijo con un poco de tristeza. Amy quedó sorprendida por eso que le dijo y él desvió la mirada.-Sigamos…-Ambos siguieron caminando sin decirse nada. Amy estaba contenta por la aprobación se Shadow y estaba convencida de que esa vez lo iba a conseguir. Por otro lado, Shadow ya no sabía qué hacer, entendía sus sentimientos, la quería con él, pero tenía que ayudarla a gustarle a ese Sonic.

-Mira Sonic, ¡Ese lugar es hermoso!-Lo sacó de sus pensamientos otra vez. Shadow notó el lugar que señalaba la eriza rosa. Era una glorieta de cemento con techo redondo, blanco resplandeciente, estaba en medio del rio pero tenía un puente que daba la oportunidad de subir ahí, tenía flores y otras plantas, los árboles le acompañaban, los rayos del sol llegaban a chocar contra el suelo del lugar.-¡Vamos!-Le agarró del brazo y fueron corriendo a la glorieta. Amy reía contenta, Shadow no entendía porque ese ánimo pero le dio igual.-Es hermoso… ¿no lo crees?-Giró a mirarle a su acompañante ya bajo la glorieta. Los rayos del sol ahora chocaban contra su espalda. En ese momento Amy tenía una sonrisa tierna y sincera, una brisa pasó moviendo sus púas colgantes y su vestido, y la luz del sol se veía en los bordes de su figura. Shadow quedó medio congelado pero podía hablar perfectamente.

-Si… es muy hermosa… hermoso quiero decir…-Respondió. Los dos quedaron en ese lugar admirando el rio que cerca de la glorieta se notaba que tenía un estanque con peces grandes. Amy miraba al estanque muy contenta, no podía esperar a que Sonic se enamorara de ella pero Shadow aún estaba pensando distraído. Estuvieron toda la tarde ahí hasta que Shadow dio como terminada la cita y volvieron a la casa.

**No sé ustedes pero creo que lo que hace Shadow... ES UNA TERNURA :'D se pinta de azul, hace de Sonic, le enseña a Amy, LE ENSEÑA A GUSTARLE A SONIC cuando en verdad la quiere para él mismo, :'( no sé, es un caballero (?) ok no XD y encima que se me viene otro shadamy en la cabeza... talvez lo escriba y lo suba para ustedes Shadamy fans :') Bueno, eso fue todo, gracias por sus reviews y por leer mis estupideces(mis notas de autor XD) chau! :3**


	11. Después de la cita

_Hola! perdonen la tardanza n.n tengo muchos fics para escribir y aún estoy pensando mejor el Shadamy del que les hablé, en fín, me costará actualizar porque estoy de viaje de vacaciones, por lo que me cuesta encontrar un lugar con wifi y mi netbook se le gasta la batería rápido e.e hasta se me apagó cuando no guardé una partida ;-;_

_Quiero agradecer a ese review que me daba la razón con que Shadow es más serio (y yo lo dejo en ridículo) y que Amy es una desconsiderada, pues tienes razón, no soy buena controlando ambas personalidades y actitudes por lo que quería abandonar el fanfic, pero no lo haré, tranquilos XD, intentaré mejorar y en este cap van a cambiar algunas cosas e.e En fin, espero que les guste este cap! (no me digan nada de Cream... ya van a ver porqué lo digo XD) ah y vuelve Rouge, lo sé, es una metida pero si no entra ella quién más lo hará entrar en razón a Shadow? ya, lean!_

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

* * *

**Cap. 11 Después de la cita (lo sé soy muy ''buena'' con los títulos... no me hagan bullyng XD)**

El erizo azul azotó la puerta, estaba muy molesto, Amy le seguía por atrás. El que entró primero fue rápidamente hacia la ducha de la casa de Amy, ya estaba harto de esas miradas extrañas de la gente de afuera, el pelaje azul y los ojos rojos realmente no combinaban, obviamente le iban a mirar raro, menos mal que el erizo azul en verdad estaba tintado de azul solo para apoyarle a su amiga.

-Sonic, estas molesto ¿verdad?-La eriza rosa de verdad no entendía por qué se había retirado tan rápido después de la cita falsa que tuvieron, simplemente se había ido rápido y sin decir mucho.

-¡SHADOW!-Le corrigió desde adentro de la ducha. La eriza confundida sacudió la cabeza y se disculpó, se había acostumbrado a decirle por el otro nombre.

-De todas formas, ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud tan de repente? La estábamos pasando bien-Seguía sin entender ella, Shadow bufó lo más fuerte que pudo sacando la furia que tenía por dentro, hasta la chica lo escuchó.

-¿No les viste?-

-¿A quiénes?-

-¡TODOS! ¡Todos estaban viéndome raro!-Se enjuagaba más rápido y con fuerza el brazo izquierdo para que salga esa maldita pintura.

-¿Pero qué dices? Nadie te estaba mirando-Ella no estaba prestando atención a los de su alrededor, solo estaba en su mundo con el falso Sonic imaginando que fuera una cita real.

-¡Sí que estas ciega!-Le gritó furioso el que se duchaba.

-¡No me digas así! ¡Recuerda que estás viviendo bajo MI techo!-Dijo ofendida la eriza.

-¡PARECES UNA MADRE!-Respondió él. Amy solo suspiró y fue a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta y se tiró a su cama mirando el techo con cansancio. Cerró los ojos y descansó un poco. Tiempo después salió Shadow de la ducha aún con un poco de molestia por la pintura, al menos ya volvió a ser él mismo. Había salido con una toalla alrededor de su nuca mientras se secaba las orejas.

-Oye A—Cerró la boca al verla con los ojos cerrados, podría de estar dormida. Se sentó al lado de ella y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas a meditar en silencio, se sacó la toalla de la nuca y la dejó a un lado. Se hizo para atrás acostándose lentamente al lado suyo y giró su cabeza mirándole, se veía tan linda dormida, o eso pensaba él. Sintió un pequeño rubor al ver sus labios y tragó saliva hasta que giró otra vez la cabeza retirando la idea de robarle un beso cuando tiene la guardia baja. Se agarró de la frente húmeda y descansó un rato.

-¡Hey!-Se levantó de un salto la eriza asustando a Shadow.

-¡Ah!-Se sobresaltó Shadow.- ¡Creí que estabas dormida!- Se sonrojó por completo ''Menos mal que no se lo robé'' Pensó sin arrepentirse.

-¡La toalla húmeda no va en la cama! ¡Arruina el cubre cama!-Amy le regañó al erizo quien aún estaba en estado de shock.- ¡Ve a colgarlo afuera! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperas, vago?!-Lo hizo levantarse y lo casi hecho de su cuarto con la toalla húmeda en sus manos. El celular de Amy sonó con el tono de llamada y ella atendió con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Cream! ¿Cómo estás?-Saludó por teléfono muy alegre de hablar con su mejor amiga.

-Amy, me tenías preocupada, desde San Valentín que no te veo-Le medio regañó a su amiga.-¿Cómo estás tú?-

-Ah relájate Cream, estoy bien-Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Hablé con el señor Sonic hace días, ¿se disculpó contigo?-

-¿Eh?… ¡Ah sí!-Dijo desconcentrada.-Sí, sí, se disculpó, aunque hubo un problemilla aquí-Dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿En tu corazón?-Supuso Cream.- Amy, recuerda que no te puedo ver-

-No Cream, ¿Me estas llamando cursi?-Puso su mano desocupada en su cadera media ofendida.

-No, que va, ¿Entonces de cual problemilla hablas?-

- Ehh es una historia larga, ¿Quieres que nos veamos en una hora de té?-

-¡SI!-Chilló emocionada la conejita.

-Vale, estoy yendo para allá, espérame con las cosas listas-Agarró un bolso y puso sus llaves ahí y otras cosas.-Vale, chau-Retiró el celular de su oído y cortó.

-¿Quién era?-Entraba Shadow por la puerta de la habitación. Amy se giró con el bolso puesto.

-Saldré, ¿Te dejo?-Pasó por al lado suyo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y a dónde vas?-

-A lo de Cream, ¿Te dejo o vienes? Respóndeme-

-Déjame-Respondió.

-Bien, en un rato vuelvo, no te preocupes, ¡Chau! Ah y hay pollo para cocinar, vuelvo para comer pero un poquis tarde, nos vemos-Sonó al cerrarse la puerta. Shadow quedó parado al frente de la puerta de la entrada y miró a su alrededor, la casa que tenía varias fotos y en ese mismo momento tenía pocas, que antes tenía a Sonic por todos lados y ahora solo había Sonic y otros amigos. Un suspiro salió de la boca de Shadow.

-¿Y… ahora qué harás?-Se escuchó a una esquina de la habitación una voz femenina y conocida.

-¿Cómo entraste?-Le miraba con seriedad. Ella se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él riéndose.

-Subestimas mis habilidades de caza tesoros-Sus ojos celestes brillaban y le sonreía con malicia.-Vine a hablar contigo, quería que sea privado, por eso aprovecho estas horas que se tardará la queridísima enamorada de Amy-Miró a su alrededor.

-Dijo que volvía en un rato-

-Pff, cariño, cuando una mujer te dice un rato significa que tardará mucho, pero mucho de los muchísimos-Dijo entre risas.-Te aseguro que se tardará bastante-

Mientras tanto, Amy y Cream tomaban el té, ambas con el meñique en el aire, el chao de la conejita también estaba invitado al té, los tres tomaban del té tranquilamente, Amy ya le había contado lo ocurrido a su mejor amiga.

-Hmm… Oye, qué tal si llamo a mi mami a que nos acompañe a la fiesta del té?-Dijo Cream con una sonrisa animada en su cara. Amy le miró con pesadez.

-Cream-Le miró seria.-Te estoy contando al importante-

-Bueno… Pero, ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?-Le sonreía divertida la conejita.

-¿Qué?- La pequeña rio chistosa.- ¿Qué es Cream? ¡Vamos dímelo!-Se moría de la curiosidad.

-Creo que el señor Shadow te ama-Dijo fantaseando con las manos juntas. Amy se sonrojó y el chao de Cream le sonreía a su dueña.

-¿Cómo vas a decir eso Cream? ¿Pero por qué lo dices?-Decía con asombro Amy.

-Amy, ¿De verdad no te das cuenta? El señor Shadow no es así, cuando yo lo conocí era muy serio y orgulloso, hasta Cheese me lo decía, ¿verdad Cheese?-Miró a su mascota chao quién asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero debe de ser porque somos buenos amigos, además, yo le puedo sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera y tú lo sabes-

-Pero Amy, el orgullo no le dejaría pintarse de azul, tú, yo y hasta Cheese sabemos que odia con toda su alma al señor Sonic, ni loco se pintaría, a menos que se lo pida la chica de sus sueños-Dijo riendo en la última parte. Amy se resaltó sonrojada.

-¡Cream! Estas siendo muy atrevida-Regañó su mejor amiga. Cream borró su sonrisa sorprendida.

-Lo siento muchísimo-Se tapó la boca.- Que desconsiderada…-Tomó de su té.

-En fin… Shadow solo me ayuda, no creo que me tome de otra cosa que una amiga-Dijo Amy. Cream tragó rápido para poder hablar.

-¡¿Y por qué te ayuda?! ¿Lo sabes? No, no lo sabes, ¿Qué tal si lo hace para atraerte?-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Cream, es obvio que me ayuda porque… porque él…-Miró para arriba y se encogió de brazos haciendo muecas con la boca mientras pensaba por qué era.-Es porque…-Giró su muñeca a la altura de su mentó en forma de buscar la palabra indicada.

-¿Aja?-Le miraba seriamente la coneja, hasta el chao le miraba con los párpados medios caídos.

-Porque…. –Se rascó la cabeza mirando para otro lado.

-¿Por qué Amy? ¡¿Por qué?!-La alteró más.

-¡Ay ya! No lo sé… tal vez porque le insistí mucho, no sé-Tomó del té media desconcentrada.

-Le importas Amy, eso es seguro, al menos ¿Le agradeciste lo que hace de alguna manera?-Amy calló al instante en que Cream hizo esa pregunta, se sintió como si fuera una princesita mimada e irritante, que siempre espera que le hagan favores y nunca agradece, y eso era algo que a Amy no le gustó para nada.

-Ay Cream, fui muy desconsiderada, estoy tan avergonzada… ¿Qué debería hacer?-Se avergonzaba de sí misma la eriza rosa cuando ya tenía el valor de contestar.

-Pues no es tarde, deberías demostrarle lo agradecida que estas de su ayuda de alguna forma-Dijo sirviendo más té a la taza de su mejor amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sabes qué? Gracias Cream, es una buena idea y creo saber que hacer-Golpeó con el su puño derecho a su palma abierta de su izquierda decidida con una idea en mente.

-¿Qué tal si ahora invito a mami al té?-Le sonrió entusiasmada. Amy le miró devuelta con seriedad pero al instante asintió con la cabeza muy emocionada como si fuera una niña de la edad de Cream, pero en realidad le encantaba seguirle el juego. Mientras tanto, Shadow estaba sentado en el sillón en frente de Rouge quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¿Me vas a decir qué es de lo que quieres hablar?-Le dijo frío y seriamente. Rouge le sonrió divertida por la actitud de este.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿eres tú Shadow?...-Dejó medio confundido al erizo dejándole unos segundos en silencio para que espere con ansias a que continúe hablando.-No eres el mismo erizo que estaba con Amy hace un rato…-Shadow seguía sin entenderle.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Rouge…-Estaba despistado y ni siquiera se esforzaba en entenderle.

-Te has vuelto muy blando Shadow, y creo saber por qué-Dijo en tono seria para después sonreír satisfactoriamente.

* * *

**Ya, lo ven? les prometo que Rouge no estará tan metida en mis fanfics... cuando me desaga de ella DX pero no puedo, es tan hermosaa (?) XD en fin, Si les gustó haganmelo saber, y si notan algo que no les agrada me lo dicen, no me lo tomo mal, no problemo! pueden criticar como quieran mi fanfic y sus concejos los tomaré en cuenta! Muchas gracias por leer! nos leemos :D**


	12. Abandono

**No** _os preocupeis! nuevo cap actualizadito! wooo (OoO)/ (este fic recibió más reviews que mi fic sonamy XD) no se asusten por el nombre del cap OwO es la historia no es que lo estoy abandonando XD vale, no estoy segura si utilice bien la personalidad de Shadow pero ya lo veremos... y perdonen por tardar, muchos fics y mucha flojera 8D a leer!_

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA. **(ya me cansa poner esto, es la última vez que lo pongo e,e)

**Cap. 12: Abandono.**

¿Blando? ¿Acaso esa vampiresa le había llamado blando a Shadow the hedgehog?, no lo podía permitir, era demasiado para su orgullo, él tenía que ser firme, fuerte, serio, genial, no blando. Pero aun así no entendía por qué le decía eso, o más bien lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo.

-Ve al grano, Rouge-Se cruzó de brazos molesto. La nombrada borró su sonrisa y rodó los ojos junto a un suspiro de cansancio.

-Te agrada mucho la pequeña Amy, ¿no es así?-

-…-Tragó saliva pensando en una respuesta digna de salir por su boca.- ¿Y qué si me agrada? Me vas a decir que a ti no, Si tú también quieres ayudarle-Cierto.

-Vale, vale, no tienes porqué ponerte a la defensiva-

-No estoy a la defensiva-Rouge suspiró.

-De todas formas, tú dices que yo TAMBIÉN quiero ayudarle, ¿Acaso tú le estas ayudando?-

-Claro que sí, además, ella me pidió ayuda a mí, tú estas de colada-Volvió a tener la razón.

-ESCÚCHAME… Creo que estas algo alterado porque sabes a lo que voy, ¿no es así?-El erizo negro hizo silencio dándole un poco la razón a la mujer.-…Pues, si no es así, a lo que voy es que no le estas ayudando mucho porque no quieres entregarla a ese erizo que la ignoró tanto tiempo y tú que la empiezas a conocer…-

-Cállate…-

-…Te das cuenta que…-

-Cállate Rouge-Le volvió a interrumpir para que no terminara lo que decía.

-…Es tan linda y perfecta para ti, él no la merece, ¿Cierto?-Logró terminar con lo que decía. Shadow guardó silencio y miró para otro lado.

-No sé de qué hablas, ella no me interesa, no la quiero, solo… yo solo le ayudo porque insistió mucho… y para que me dejara en paz de una vez por todas… y que el Faker nunca… nunca le hizo caso… y ya me harté que se haga el idiota alejándose de ella-Cerró sus ojos por un momento, gruñó.-No se la merece…-Susurró.

-Cierto, no se la merece, ¿Tú si te la mereces, Shadow?-Sonrió burlona. Shadow abrió sus ojos para mirarle lo divertida que estaba con intentar dejarlo en ridículo.-Ay, Shadow gusta de Amy, el erizo más malote de todos le gusta la eriza más dulce y tierna de todas, Jajajajaja-Se burló Rouge, él miró sin ganas.-Vamos Shadow, deja a Amy, vámonos a mi casa, a comer, una película si quieres, y hagamos como que nunca viste o intentaste ayudar a Amy, ya está, no te verás más ridiculizado, ¿Qué me dices huh?-Se enderezó la murciélago creyendo que aceptaría por lo que ya agarraba del picaporte.

-… ¿Quieres que la abandone?-Se confundió Shadow.

-Quiero que no le enseñes mal para gustarle a Sonic… quiero que dejes a Amy estar con Sonic, déjala, se las arreglará sola, además, ambos sabemos que se quieren los dos… algún día Sonic le dirá lo que siente y vivirán un felices para siempre… solo te alejo de ella para que no quedes en ridículo cuando Amy y Sonic salgan -Abrió la puerta y ya estaba dispuesta a salir pero Shadow quedó inmóvil.-…Shadow, ven aquí…-

-No Rouge…- Dijo firme y dispuesto. Rouge suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres?... ¿Qué planeas? ¿Vas a separar a Amy del ÚNICO erizo que ama y amará?... ¿Eso vas a hacer? Solo por un capricho…-

-No es un capricho-Se levantó molesto.-Sonic no la quiere, la maltrata, la vez que me pidió ayuda estaba llorando porque él se le había burlado de ella, si él la quisiera no le haría eso, YO NÚNCA LE HARÍA ESO, No la merece, no dejaré que sufra, y no me importa si a ti te gusta que Amy este con Sonic o lo que sea, no la dejaré…-Lo dijo tan serio y frío que Rouge no sabía que decir en su defensa por lo que suspiró.

-Yo solo creo que es lo mejor para ella…-Caminaba lentamente y dudosa hacia la salida cabizbaja.

-Yo también creo que es lo mejor para ella…-Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Tú solo estás enamorado de ella y no la quieres dejar en paz!-Cerró fuerte la puerta para no escuchar su respuesta. Shadow gruñó pero se volvió a sentar derrotado.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?... ¿Qué me pasa?-Quedó tirado en el sillón y pensó hasta quedarse dormido. En unas horas se abrió de repente la puerta despertándolo resaltado. La eriza rosa le miró sorprendida.

-¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el sofá?-Cerró la puerta una vez que había entrado y dejaba su bolso a un lado y se sacaba su abrigo.

-Nada… no tenía nada para hacer asique me eché una siesta-Omitió la charla a la que se vio obligado a hacer con Rouge.

-Oh bueno… vamos a cenar-Fue directo a la cocina y preparó un estofado con el pollo del que le había dicho antes de irse y comieron juntos, no se dijeron nada en toda la cena hasta que Amy terminó después de él y llevó los platos a lavar aunque ese erizo no le quitaba su mirada de encima.

-Y, entonces, ¿solo dormiste una siesta desde que me fui?-Dijo la eriza mientras llevaba los platos pero él se adelantó y se los quitó.

-Yo los lavo-Amy quedó sorprendida.

-Ah bue-¡NO!-Sacudió su cabeza y se adelantó para quitarle los platos dejándole ahora él sorprendido.-No te preocupes, yo lo hago- Le sonrió algo falsa. Shadow no entendía lo que pasaba pero volvió a sacarle los platos.

-Insisto-

-NO-Se los volvió a sacar.

-Que sí-Y siguió sacándole los platos cada vez frunciendo más el ceño al igual que ella.

-QUE NO-Llevaban los platos de unas manos a otras sucesivamente acompañando con un ''no'' o un ''si'' depende de quien haya empezado con eso. Llegó el turno de volver a insistir de parte de Shadow y llevó los platos arriba estirándose lo que más podía, Amy era más pequeña que él.

-Si-Dijo como si fuera el último que diría pero Amy al notar que no alcanzaba bufó, no se iba a dejar derrotar y menos que Shadow sea siempre caballero con ella aunque nunca se lo agradeciera.

-No, yo soy dueña de esta casa y de esos platos, los lavare yo-Se cruzó de brazos intentando tener el dominio de él. Shadow le miró serio.

-Sí, tienes razón… pero yo los lavo-Se hizo a un lado y fue a la pileta a lavar los platos. Amy le miró irse y suspiró. Se puso al lado suyo y miró como lavaba los platos en silencio. Shadow le miraba de reojo mientras fregaba un plato contra la esponja llena de espuma.- ¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó algo preocupado, ella le miró con algo de melancolía.

-¿Te… ayudo en algo?-Se enderezó con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-No, gracias-Algo confundido. Amy volvió a esa cara melancólica pero le miró fijo a los ojos y con una sonrisa honesta.

-Gracias a ti Shadow-Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos, él estaba confundido por ese acto y ella solo estaba deprimida por no haberle agradecido ni ayudado en nada a ese erizo quien había hecho tanto por ella.-Buenas noches-Dijo alejándose de ahí. Shadow quedó en silencio mirando por la oscuridad del comedor por donde ella se fue.

'' ¿Qué habrá pasado en la casa de Cream?'' Se preguntaba curioso. Amy salió del baño y fue a su cuarto con el camisón puesto y se sentó en su cama cómoda y llena de frazadas rosadas. Se fijó en la cama en el suelo a su lado que había armado antes de cambiarse de ropa.

''Soy un asco de eriza… incluso lo hago dormir en el suelo… de seguro que me odiará…''Se apoyó en sus manos que apoyó los codos en ambas piernas. Miró a su libreta llena de sus letras y la agarró junto a una birome. Leyó y repasó sin ganas las reglas hasta que se le dio por leer sus comentarios.

- Parece que está cómodo en mi sillón…-Leyó en voz alta y frunció un ceño.-Que infantil que soy…-Pasó las páginas y leyó sus comentarios para avergonzarse de sí misma y abrió la tapa de la birome para escribir otro comentario.-Soy un asco, una idiota, una estúpida, una niña, con razón Sonic no me quiere… -Escribió algo molesta consigo misma.-…Nunca agradezco por lo que tengo…-Volvió a deprimirse terminando de escribir esas últimas palabras y después de leerlo muchas veces, se dibujó a sí misma como un garabato triste solo por diversión.

-Ya lavé los platos-Dijo entrando por el cuarto y notar que escribía en su libreta, la libreta que él leía sin que ella lo supiera. Cuando ella notó su presencia cerró disimuladamente el cuaderno para que no lea el comentario que había escrito ni que se haya dibujado a sí misma en un garabato.

-Vale…-Le sonrió fingiendo normalidad.

-Oye Amy…-Se le acercó y se sentó a un lado de su cama y ella fijaba la vista curiosa.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá abajo?-

-…No sé de que hablas, vayamos a dormir-Le cambió el tema y lo hizo levantarse de su cama para entrar en esta y recostarse. Shadow asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al interruptor de la luz hasta que la dueña del cuarto le detuvo.-Espera, ¿Quieres dormir esta noche en mi cama?-Ofreció, pero algo distinto a lo que se refería ella llegó a la mente de Shadow y se resaltó.

-¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?-Le miró pasmado y ella se puso colorada al instante.

-¡N-NO!... M-Me refiero, yo duermo en el suelo y tu duermes aquí-Se corrigió.-… ¿Quieres?-Le miró algo tímida. Shadow se tranquilizó de lo anterior y le miró más aliviado pero negó con la cabeza.

-Es mejor si yo duermo en el suelo, tú eres delicada para dormir ahí…-Apagó la luz decidido y se acostó en su cama para suspirar del cansancio.

-Vale… buenas noches-Dijo ella.

-Buenas noches-Respondió. Había mucho silencio que se escuchaba un grillo de afuera pero Amy rompió ese silencio.

-Estaré bien Shadow, puedes dormir en mi cama, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres?-Se levantó Amy.

-No, ya te dije-Se dio la vuelta acostado para darle la espalda. Amy no iba a permitir que durmiera en el suelo después de todo lo que hacía por ella. Se levantó con un puchero y llamó la atención de Shadow.- ¿Qué haces?-Se acostó a su lado y lo empujó para afuera.- ¡Amy! ¿Qué haces?-Salió del colchón inflable por los empujones de la eriza.

-¡A mi cama!-Le señaló su cama molesta como si fuera un perro a quien lo mandaba a su cucha. Shadow frunció el ceño y la levantó como pudo aunque ella pataleaba y la puso en su cama.

-No Amy, será mejor que tu duermas aquí-Se separaba de la eriza pero ella le agarró y con su fuerza que utilizaba para levantar su martillo gigante lo atrajo hacia ella para que se acostara en la cama.- ¡Auch! ¡Amy!-Se quejó Shadow. Amy se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se acostó en el colchón inflable.

-Ahí, ¡Te quedas ahí!-Pero Shadow no obedeció y se lanzó hacia ella para pelear por quien dormía en el suelo hasta que de repente pararon y se notaron que el colchón inflable estaba duro por el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se desinfló?-Preguntó Shadow levantándose hasta sentarse en lo que quedaba del colchón.

-¡Santo cielos! Lo habremos pinchado en la pelea…-Corrió hacia el interruptor y encendió la luz.

-Es tu culpa, tu empezaste-Levantó el colchón que ahora era una tela impermeable con un lado de terciopelo.

-Te ofrezco dormir en mi cama y tú lo rechazas, te ofrezco lavar los platos y también me rechazas, ¿Acaso no quieres lo más conveniente para ti?-

-Solo quiero que te sientas cómoda en tu propia casa-Respondió confuso.

-¡Pues yo quiero que te sientas cómodo en mi propia casa!-Se cruzó de brazos. Se quedaron en silencio.-… ¿Y ahora donde dormiré?-Se preguntó a ella misma.

-Querrás decir dónde dormiré yo-

-Tú dormirás en mi cama-

-¡Tú dormirás en tu cama!-Ambos se miraron desafiantes y en silencio.

-Buenas noches-Dijo Amy en la oscuridad después de un rato de esa discusión.

-Buenas noches-Respondió Shadow a una distancia de la otra eriza en la misma cama. Ambos en la misma cama, le ponía de nervios a Shadow e incluso tenía más calor ahí, menos mal que ambos de daban la espalda. Intentó pensar en otra cosa y pensó en la charla que tuvo con Rouge. '' ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Acaso no le gusta que esté con Amy?... pero ella quiere que esté con Sonic… de todas formas… no pienso abandonar a Amy…''Fueron las últimas palabras que pensó antes de dormirse.

* * *

**Wii pillama party! ok no XD aunque ese colchón inflable debió haberse pinchado hace rato, después de todo es un erizo (dahh) F*CK THE LOGIC! en fin, espero que les haya gustado, y si no me dicen OBLIGATORIAMENTE lo que no les gusta o incomoda! gracias por sus sugerencias y reviews! n.n**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
